Evil Desires
by OUATAddict
Summary: A 'lengthy' sequel to To Heal A Heart. OutlawQueen Endgame. When Regina says goodbye to Henry after the release of Pan's curse and returns to the Enchanted Forest, she could never predict the secrets of her past that would come spilling out when a certain thief discovers her weakness during Zelena's attack on the castle...
1. Chapter 1

Regina watched with tears in her eyes as the yellow bug drove away and she was surrounded by purple haze. She hadn't been given time with Henry after all the pain and efforts they had gone through to rescue him in Neverland. Trouble had followed them home, and now she had had to send him away with Emma, and take herself and the Storybrooke townsfolk back to the Enchanted Forest. Truth be told, she was grateful to Gold for sacrificing himself in the end, killing Pan. Her tears made her feel otherwise, saying goodbye again to Henry, erasing his memories of her. What the forest would bring for her she wouldn't know, but she knew she wouldn't last long when her darkened heart had grown so weak from its ache.

Enchanted Forest, post-Pan.

The camp was quiet that morning, only a few stirs from Little John, who was snoring softly over by the fire ashes. Robin got up quietly, gathering his hunting gear before he set off to find food. Roland would be fine, he had been fast asleep with his teddy in the tent. Little John would be awake soon anyhow, his stomach would alert him to breakfast. Robin hadn't been gone long, he had already killed three rabbits. It was odd, as every other morning there had been little around, but today there was life everywhere...almost as if they were running from something. He continued further into the forest, and as he did so, more and more animals seemed to be running either toward him or around him. Then he saw the great purple clouds that were engulfing the forest, and Robin turned and begun to run himself...

Enchanted Forest, post-Pan.

Regina landed with Mary Margaret and David on the edge of the Enchanted Forest. When she looked around, she saw that not everyone who had left with them had arrived with them. They would turn up eventually, she wasn't overly concerned about it. A gazebo stood nearby, and when she noticed movement from within it she started towards it, Mary Margaret and David in tow. She stopped short as a voice greeted them. 'Snow? Is that you?' Mary Margaret smiled, and replied 'Of course its me! I'm...we're back. I'm so happy to see you Aurora!' Regina stood on the steps of the gazebo waiting for the greetings to be done. It was sickening. Aurora stood back from Snow, and explained what had happened in the kingdom since she had last seen them. Regina listened intently, there was something off about what Aurora was telling them, as if she was hiding something, but Regina didn't say anything. As Snow planned with David on taking everyone back to their castle, Regina thought about Henry. She was empty, she hadn't hurt like this since losing Daniel and the baby all those years ago. She had lived purely to have revenge on Snow White and cast the first curse. In Storybrooke, Henry had been her life. This time she had nothing to fight for, Henry was gone. If there was a monster lurking in the Enchanted Forest she would willingly let it take her, it felt ashame the wraith that had attacked her before had been destroyed. This time, Regina just wanted to be free.

Robin made it back to the camp just as the haze surrounded them. It cleared just as quickly as it had come, and to his surprise, no-one seemed hurt, and no-one had disappeared. Everyone was awake, and hungry, but Robin wanted to know what had happened before they ate. He gave Roland the last of the bread from his satchel, and told his men to saddle up. They were moving out of the Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Enchanted Forest, pre-Daniel's death.

Cora knew her daughter was not the girl she had wanted her to be, but she knew it would only be time before Regina would realise that wasting time riding horses with the peasants' children would not get her a King for a husband. Cora was not foolish herself, and she knew that that time was running out, that Regina had some dalliance with some peasant boy. She didn't know whom, she simply suspected it, purely on Regina's behaviour. It needn't matter, she had enacted a plan long ago to drive her daughter to the throne. Cora smiled coyly at the thought, amusing herself. Such thought that the Prince she had nearly married, was now a widowed King. Oh dear. And the poor, poor child. She would certainly need a mother figure. Cora would do everything within her power to get her daughter that throne, and so far her plan was working. It would be a few more months until the next phase, but she could wait. It would be worth it, that was what the imp had told her.

Enchanted Forest, post-Pan.

They'd been walking some time before they realised she'd disappeared. Snow stopped suddenly, halting their party of refugees. 'Where's Regina?' Snow was genuinely concerned for the woman, she had seemed rather depressed when they had left Philip and Aurora at the clearing. Of course, Grumpy was the first to speak up. 'Who cares? We have to get to the castle!' David scold him, 'Now Leroy, just because you don't like Regina doesn't mean we should leave her behind. She did bring us back here to save us from Pan.' Snow agreed. 'I'm going to look for her, I don't think she'd have gone far. She looked too depressed to be bothered using her magic to travel.' She kissed David, leaving him with the rest of the party and set off back through the forest. Indeed, it wasn't long before she found Regina. She was knelt in the dirt beneath a tall pine, trying to dig or cover something. Snow noticed the red pulsing glow under the thin dirt cover and realised what Regina was trying to do. 'Stop Regina. Burying your heart won't make the pain go away.' Regina stopped, but kept her back toward Snow. 'What would you know about pain?' Regina replied angrily, and started digging again. 'I've lost some people too Regina. I left my daughter at the town line, and she doesn't even remember me either. Regina, the pain will be worse without your heart than with it. Your heart is what makes you strong Regina. Please. You need it.' Snow begged Regina, knowing that if she irritated the woman enough, Regina would give in, simply to make her go away. Regina stopped digging again, this time turning to Snow. 'You think its that simple?' Snow offered her hand out to Regina. 'I will help you.' Regina hesitated, then turned back to grab her heart, dusting it off. She put it back in her chest, and grabbed onto Snow's hand. 'Fine. But only until we get to the castle.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: if you havent read To Heal A Heart, this chapter might not make much sense with Daniel...but otherwise, continue to read and review! I will try keep posting chapters in my spare time...and any prompts/ideas from you lovely readers I will consider! Enjoy :)**

Robin's party had moved from their camp by the river in the early morning, and were becoming peckish. Robin observed the light from the sun, determining what time it was. It must be almost mid-morning by the looks of it. He halted his horse and dismounted. 'We'll stop here for a rest, the horses need to be watered and I am quite sure you lot would appreciate some food, yes?' Robin addressed his men, who nodded in agreement. They were sitting on a fallen log chewing on cooked rabbit and bread when he heard it. The voices. Robin hushed the chatter from his own party as he strained to listen again to the mystery voices travelling through the forest. It sounded like there were several, for he heard the voices of perhaps three women and eight men. He quietly spoke to his own party. 'The road cannot be far from here if we can hear them. Let us be cautious though, we do not know these travellers, and until we know if they are friend or foe, we should not trust them. We will catch them on the road if we move off now. Agreed?' The men toasted Robin in agreement, and Roland came running to hug his father. As soon as they knew who the travellers were, the better, Robin thought. He hoped they were friends.

Enchanted Forest, pre-Daniel's death

Regina had waited so long for this moment. She had been seeing Daniel for more than a year now, it was right time. Cora knew nothing of her relationship, still pressuring her to marry a royal...preferably a king to a prince. Daniel's mother Maria was so kind to her, and Regina adored his little brother Jack. His father had been a good man too, and had he been alive he would have been so proud that a princess could realise that life was not about having jewels and power over people, that it was about love that came from the heart. Regina smiled. The thought of Cora, who built her way up from a life as a miller's daughter to a Queen, not realising her daughter was planning to embark on a life as a stableboy's wife instead of as a queen quite amused her. She groomed and saddled her horse, ready to ride out to meet Daniel. He'd proposed to her a month ago, today she was finally able to get away from her mother long enough to give Daniel an answer. To kiss him and say yes. She let her horse gallop up the hill until Daniel came into view. Regina smiled as he held his arms out to her. She dismounted and ran to him, kissing him fiercely. 'God I missed you', she said when she pulled back to look into his eyes. Daniel laughed, that cheeky laugh that Regina loved so much. 'I missed you too. How did you get away from Cora?' Daniel took her hand, and they walked among the wildflowers in the field. 'She thinks I am upset about an argument we had this morning and have gone to clear my head. As long as I am back for dinner, she can't be angry with me.' Regina kissed him on the cheek again. 'So...I think the last time I had some quality time with you, you asked me a question?' She smiled cheekily at Daniel, who played along. 'Oh really? What would that be? Could I have asked you to...marry me?' He kissed her, and smiled as he saw her take out the brass ring from the saddle he had given her. Regina giggled, 'You may have. But we were so rudely interrupted by a certain Queen calling her daughter for dinner!' Daniel took Regina's hand again, and they continued walking. 'So what did the daughter decide?' He looked into her dark chocolate eyes, waiting for the answer he knew she was going to say. 'She decided...yes. I will marry you Daniel.' He kissed her, but Regina pulled away. Daniel frowned. 'What's the matter? You are marrying me Regina, aren't you?' She held each of his hands tightly, looking him in the eyes. 'I am marrying you Daniel. But I'm also pregnant.' Daniel's eyes lit up, he was overcome with such joy, he lifted Regina and spun her around, kissing her, until they were startled by something. It was the screaming cries for help by a girl on an out of control horse.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey all lovely readers! So here is chapter 4...sorry its going slow, i promise we will be getting some OutLaw Queen soon! Also, I am waiting for the season finale...so that will influence the story a bit too. I am busy with final exams (darn reality!) coming up BUT I will try post the next chapt asap. Enjoy! :) **

Enchanted Forest, post-Pan

Regina walked in silent reluctance beside Snow along the road. She could sense the hostility from other members of the party who wished Snow had left her behind. The palace was getting closer though, and once there, Regina would carry out her secret agenda. Those who were hostile now would not be disappointed. She caught movement of something in the trees from the corner of her eye, and turned her head towards the source. She saw nothing, but turned to Snow to tell her that she thought they were being watched. 'Snow-' she began, but was interrupted as a band of thieves swarmed from the forest, surrounding them.

Robin watched the party from his hiding spot just off of the track. It was larger than he had anticipated, but he had find out if they were working for the mysterious enemy currently occupying the Enchanted Forest. He caught a glimpse of one of the women as she turned to look out at the trees. She appeared to be the Evil Queen, and that was all he needed. He gave the signal to his men, and with weapons ready, they charged from the forest, taking the party by surprise. Robin himself went to the head of the party, his bow ready to fire. 'I demand to know who you are and why you're here!' Snow clutched David's arm as Regina stood offside, her arms crossed. She didn't care. In fact she was pretty sure this particular band of men had robbed her before...David interrupted her thought as he asked the men to lower their weapons. 'We are not here to harm anyone. I am Charming, this is Snow. These are the people of our kingdom. We are trying to get to Regina's palace for refuge.' Robin backed off, lowering his bow and arrow. 'Do as he says men, lower your weapons. They are friends.' One of Robin's men spoke up. 'What about HER? She IS the Evil Queen'. This time, Snow spoke up. 'Regina is on our side. She has offered us...all of us...shelter in her palace.' Robin smiled at Regina. 'That is very kind of you, your Majesty. Please excuse my men.' Regina stared back, and dryly replied 'No. Your man is right.'

Enchanted Forest, pre-Daniel.

Cora remembered when she had given birth to Regina. The chocolate eyes that had stared up at her for the first time, and the pride Cora herself felt that she had a daughter that she could raise to be like herself. She felt such pride now, as her foolish former fiancé proposed to Regina. It was such perfect revenge, it would not be long before her daughter had that throne. For once her daughter had done something right, saving the life of the visiting King's daughter while she was out on her horse. Of course, Regina was reluctant to accept the proposal, but Cora had fixed that. In a month's time, her daughter would be a Queen. Cora laughed a little to herself. Oh, Leopold and his brat would pay once Regina had the throne. Cora had planned it all along.

Regina ran to the stables after the proposal. When Daniel found her crying, he wrapped his arms around her and held her until she had calmed down. 'Daniel, you know that girl we saved yesterday? She is the King's daughter...and now the King has asked me to marry him!' Daniel pulled away, looking her in the eyes. 'Well, what did you say?' Regina took his hand, holding it tightly. 'I couldn't say anything. Mother accepted. I will be married in a month. I don't know what to do Daniel', tears started falling from her eyes again, and Daniel pulled out his kerchief to wipe them away. 'Regina, look at me. I LOVE you. You love me. We are going to have a child. I can't let you marry this King. I will do anything to stop this. I promise you.' He kissed her forehead. Regina sniffed, and smiled back at him. 'I hope our baby is like you, Daniel. But you can't fight this. Mother could kill us both, she WANTS me to marry the King.' Daniel placed his hand on her belly, looking back into her eyes with a cheeky smile. 'Well then, maybe we should just run away'. Regina covered his hand with her own and laughed. Yes, maybe she should.


	5. Chapter 5

**hello all lovely readers! Well...that season finale...wow, dont know about you but I was so mad at that end twist for Regina :'(. Anyway, here is chapt 5, and dw, unlike the season finale, I want Regina's happy ending ;)**

Enchanted Forest, post-Pan

Regina now found everyone looking at her. She glared right back at them. 'Well what do you expect? What the man says is true!' She started to push her way past Robin, but he stopped her. 'I beg pardon your Majesty, but you have not been in the kingdom for some time. There are new dangers about, which is why my men and I have stayed in the forest, until now. Please, I believe if we joined parties it would be safer for all of us.' Regina looked up at the man, his grip firm on her arm. She noticed something on his wrist. It hit her. The lion tattoo. The true love Tinkerbell had told her about. The man she was too scared to love. Regina pursed her lips. 'Let. Me. Go...thief.' Robin released her, and she stormed passed him and Little John, who had brought Roland out from their hiding place in the trees. Standing back with Snow, Tinkerbell shook her head, and whispered something to Snow, whose eyes widened as she took in the information. Snow promised she would not ruin this chance for Regina. She had already hurt her too many times to count. With no answer from Regina, David stepped in. 'We will join parties. If there are new dangers as Robin says, we will be safer with Robin's knowledge and guidance on our way to the palace.' Regina, now walking with Tinkerbell, scoffed and rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. 'He smells of forest...'

Enchanted Forest, pre-Daniel.

Her wedding was tomorrow. She was now two months into her pregnancy. She'd been able to hide it from her mother successfully. Daniel's mother Maria had given her some things to help disguise her symptoms. The woman was a blessing to her. The memory of the joy on Maria's face when Regina and Daniel had been able to tell her together made Regina smile as she sat at her dresser staring at her reflection. Cora appeared suddenly behind her, making her jump. 'I do hope that smile means you have stopped sulking about your wedding tomorrow dear.' Regina turned to face her mother. 'Of course Mother. I cannot think of anything that would make me happier.' Cora smiled. 'Good. Now Regina, I expect you to be at your final dress fitting this afternoon with the young princess. Please keep yourself tidy.' With that, Cora disappeared again, and Regina turned back to her mirror, where she watched the tears she had held back fall from her eyes. She planned to go see Daniel, they were going to runaway tonight. Not even Maria knew, they hadn't been able to tell her for her safety. They were already risking their own lives against Cora's power, Daniel hadn't wanted Maria and Jack to suffer at the hands of Cora because of what they were doing. It broke Regina's heart, thinking of leaving Maria and Jack behind. They were family to her, Maria showed her the motherly love she deserved, and playing with young Jack had taught her many things. She hadn't really considered those life lessons until now. She rose from the dresser and walked across her room. Beneath her bed, she pulled out the pillowcase she had stuffed with things to take with her. She studied the items again, rethinking their importance to her. She picked one item from the pile, shoved it in her pocket and put all the other things back in their usual place. Nothing looked disturbed or suspicious now. Satisfied, Regina pulled on her riding boots and left to find Daniel, unaware that from another room overlooking the stables, someone was watching her.

Enchanted Forest, post-Pan.

'It's been four hours! Can't we rest yet?!' Grumpy whined from the back of the group. Regina had had enough of not only Grumpy, but also some of the other travellers beginning to protest too. She turned around and snapped back at them, 'If you want to reach the palace by nightfall we have to keep going. We don't have time to stop, so quit your whining or be left behind!' As Regina turned back she came face to face with Robin. Again. He was irritating her too. This 'man of of the forest'. There was a lot irritating her about him actually, not just the Tinkerbell prophecy. His child reminded her more of Henry, and she felt even more empty and sad watching the child play amongst the travellers than she had when she had had to bear witness to the reunion of Snow and Aurora. The thought of what she would do once she was home at the palace made her keep walking. Robin spoke, and Regina's thoughts snapped back to reality. 'Majesty, if I may. The dwarf is right, we must rest. If we are are to be attacked, we can defend ourselves better if we are alert and fed.' He looked to Regina, searching for her answer. When she wouldn't speak, Snow did. 'I think everyone can do with a rest, good idea Robin.' She then took Regina aside by the arm and scold her. 'Regina, what is really going on? Why can't you just let the man help us?' Regina hesitated, unsure of what to tell Snow. 'Because...' she began, and was saved from her explanation by the terrified scream of Robin's son; pointing towards the sky. Descending upon him, was a flying monkey.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello all my lovely readers! Sorry it has been awhile since i have updated...i am in the middle of exams right now. Anyway, to get you thru until i post the next 'proper' chapter I updated with this little short one. And...just a warning for future chapter...we will be taking a bit of a jump forward (the step by step time is starting to slow things for OQ development which is what I want to get to!)**

**anyway, enjoy the sweet words from Daniel 3**

Enchanted Forest, pre-Daniel.

He was waiting for her in the stable, brushing down the horses. When he heard her steps, he looked up. Regina smiled, she was happy to see him, looking forward to the moment that night when they were to be free from her mother. 'I wanted to see you, Mother has let me out until this afternoon'. Daniel smiled back, and put the brush down as the horse shook its mane. 'Did you want to go for a ride then?' He pulled her in close, resting his forehead against hers. Regina kissed him, and nodded. 'You always know the answer'. Daniel leaned in to kiss her again, but pushed her away when they heard a voice approaching, calling to Regina. He turned back to attend the horse, and Regina casually picked up a nearby bridle as the owner of the voice entered the stables. Snow White. 'Regina! I found you! Are you going out for a ride?' The young princess wasn't dressed for riding, so Regina wondered if Cora had sent her to fetch Regina for some other wedding related business. 'I had planned to...has my mother sent you for something?' The princess shook her head. 'I...I saw you heading towards the stables. I hoped I could join you, like you told me...I have to get back on the horse, right?' Regina's face softened, but she had really wanted to just spend her time with Daniel, and in her heart was slightly annoyed. She took the girl's hand. 'Of course, Snow. Daniel will be happy to prepare your horse. Are you sure you're able to ride in those clothes?' The princess looked down at her royal wear, it was rather fancy. But she had been in similar clothing when she had met Regina...she supposed she could ride in these. Snow smiled, 'Yes, I'm sure. Thank you Regina. I am so glad you will be my new mother!' She hugged Regina, and went to find her horse in its stable. Regina was torn. She turned back to Daniel. 'Daniel, I'm sorry.' Her voice quivered, like she was about to cry, and Daniel stepped away from the horse, taking her hand between his own. 'It will be okay...I understand.' He smiled cheekily at her, 'besides, I'll see you tonight and everyday after that'.


	7. Chapter 7

**hello lovely readers! Well..here is the next instalment, things are starting to get moving. i will take prompts for my upcoming chapters...just read and review : )**

Enchanted Forest, post-Pan.

They had finally reached the castle. Well, Regina had. In the company of the thief. Regina was furious someone had had the nerve to not only break her protection spell, but also make themselves at home...in HER home. The thief felt obliged to join her since she had saved his son from the monkey. That, and he knew the parts of the forest that lead to the underground chambers where she could sneak back into her castle. She had kept him at arms length from her the entire journey there, and she now made him wait as she sat in her old bedchambers at her dresser, Henry in her thoughts as she gathered the things she needed to take away her pain. She didn't actually intend to help Snow White and the rest of the Storybrooke refugees get to the castle, but, with the thief watching her she would have to counter the protection spell the imposter had cast. Robin stood at the doors to the servant halls, waiting for her to come back. He knew Regina had a second agenda, he had made a promise with himself if she was longer than ten minutes he would go to find her. Snow and Charming had told him quietly before they set off to keep an eye on the former Evil Queen, as she was experiencing a great grief. To Robin, she only seemed to make her loathe towards him as obvious as possible, yet he caught a glimpse of her true self, her grief, when he had thanked her for saving Roland. He had tried to get her to talk, with no success. The only information he had managed to piece together was she was mourning the loss of her own child. With this in mind, Robin checked the old clock still ticking in the hallway. Regina should have returned by now, if she was doing what she told him what she was doing. He turned and opened the doors, just in time to see Regina holding a long needle to her finger.

Enchanted Forest, post-Daniel.

Regina sat alone in her chambers, the wedding over. Tears pricked her eyes, and she let them fall freely, as she pulled from her dresser the ring Daniel had given her. They had been so close. Snow had followed her again to the stable, catching her and Daniel off-guard as they kissed. The princess had then told the secret to Cora. Of course, even if Regina had lost the love of her life, she still had a part of him, coming to life within her. It wasn't comfort enough. Her mother was ruthless, a heartless woman who would never understand the happiness that true love brought. She had torn Daniel's heart from him as he tried to protect Regina, crushing it in front of Regina. The brat would pay for her betrayal. Certainly when Regina gave birth to the baby she carried now, Snow would be punished more. Regina would give everything to Daniel's child, a child to be loved, a child that was deserving of her affection. Not Snow White, a child that was not even her own, a child that had inevitably caused so much grief from her inability to obey what Regina had asked of her that night. Daniel had said 'tonight and everyday after that'. As she brought her hands down to the spot where her baby was developing, she murmured to herself, 'I promise you Daniel, always.'

Enchanted Forest, Zelena's first appearance.

'No Regina!' Robin cried out, running to stop the former Evil Queen from harming herself. She turned, waving her hand, and he found himself stuck to the floor, unable to get to her. Regina took her poisoned needle and narrowed her eyes at Robin. 'No-one tells me what to do'. She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Robin stuck where he was. Damn. He prayed that either she would not go through with it, or if she did end her misery, he would be set free. He hoped she would return, the other was not an option he wanted to bear witness to.

Regina sat alone by the grand fountain centred in her castle. 'I'm sorry Henry', she brought the needle to her finger again, this time without the interruption of the pesky thief. 'You weren't even going to say hello first? Not exactly the welcome I was expecting' An unfamiliar voice behind Regina interrupted her attempt again. She turned to face the owner of the foreign voice. The green woman flicked her wrist, taking the poisoned needle from Regina's hand. 'Oh now, that seems a bit rash.' The woman walked around nearer to where Regina was seated. Regina frowned, then a look of sudden recognition crossed her face. 'That's my dress!' The green woman nodded,'Yes dear, had to take it in a little, but it looks so much better on me...don't you think?' She mused, posing in the figure-hugging dress. Regina wasn't interested in having her dress back, she simply wanted what had been snatched from her. As the green woman waved the needle in front of her, Regina made a grab for it. The green woman put it out of reach. 'Uh-uh. We have some catching up to do. _Sister'_.

**sorry i didnt go into much detail with Daniel... I thought it was important for Regina to remember his words though 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi lovely readers! So we have jumped back in this chapter to right before Daniel is killed, this time from Cora &amp; Maria's POV. Hope its not too confusing, but it will become relevant to Regina with Robin and Zelena. Plz R &amp; R! : )**

Enchanted Forest, pre-Daniel.

Cora knew her daughter was hiding something, she had found evidence written in Regina's journal. But the girl was careful, she had never written names, never directly referred to whomever it was that occupied her thoughts. Clearly her daughter had more of a dalliance with the possible peasant boy than she had first thought. Well, it would end soon anyway. King Leopold was to marry Regina within the week, and she would go to live in the palace. She watched from the window of her own quarters as Regina yet again set out from the stables. Cora thought momentarily about following her, until a second later she saw the young princess Snow on her horse follow from the stable. Like always, it wasn't what Cora would want her daughter to do as a soon-to-be queen, but it seemed the princess had attached herself to Regina, and whatever Regina chose to do, Snow White followed. Cora smirked. Well at least if the brat is happy, the King would be happy. She turned back and retreated to her dresser, opening a drawer. From it, she removed the false bottom and pulled out the golden chain with a ring on it. Cora held it tightly in her fist, thinking about who had given it to her. She laughed amused at the irony. Leopold had loved her long ago, so much so he had proposed. And then...Ava had come along. Of course, Cora kept her ring, she knew it would be of use to her one day. The chain it was held on was given to her from another lover, the one who had helped her become the then Prince Henry's wife. Rumplestiltskin. Thinking of her past now, an idea struck her. What if Regina was hiding secrets as she had? She looked out her window again, fiddling with the ring, watching the brat and Regina out in the field. Suppose the brat took after her mother? A wicked smile crossed Cora's face, and she returned the necklace to its hiding spot and called for her maid.

Enchanted Forest, pre-Daniel.

Maria knew that Regina had been forcibly engaged to King Leopold. Daniel had come home rather upset the day Regina had told him at the stables. Being the kind of mother she was, Maria had waited patiently until Daniel had decided to talk to her. She had sent Jack out to gather fresh eggs and bring the cow in for milking so he wouldn't overhear the conversation. Daniel had already told her how he and Regina had rescued a child on a runaway horse when they had gone out riding the previous day. He said that Regina had come into the stables visibly upset that afternoon and told him that the child had been a princess, and that as a thank you, the widowed king had asked for Regina's hand...which Cora had gladly accepted for her. Daniel looked to his mother for advice, which she had given him. Maria thought back on the advice she'd given her eldest son on that day. 'Let her go, Daniel. Anybody who has ever stood against Cora has been executed. ' Now, the afternoon before the wedding Maria worried about her son. She worried that he would still try save Regina from an unhappy marriage, worried that Regina's pregnancy would be revealed, worried about Regina. As Jack played with his marbles on the floor, Maria shook her head. No, she shouldn't worry. She had raised her boys to be far more sensible, to listen to her wisdom. Daniel would be home for supper soon. She hoped for Regina's sake, that Cora would never find out the secrets her daughter held.


	9. Chapter 9

Enchanted Forest, post Zelena's appearance.

The word had sounded filthy on the green woman's lips. _Sister_. Regina was an only child. Somehow though she had some suspicion, since 'Zelena' as the woman had called herself, had been able to break the blood spell Regina had put on the crypt. She couldn't kill herself now. Not with a new purpose to live for. She returned to find Robin Hood still stuck in place where she had left him, waving her hand she set him free. He shook the cramps from his legs and walked towards her. 'What made you change your mind?' She looked Robin in the eye, a devil smile crossing her face. 'I found something to live for.' He eyed her again, confused at how quickly the woman had changed from wanting to die to whatever it was she could be described as now. 'And...what exactly might that be, majesty?' Regina flashed her dazzling white teeth again, an evilness returning to her appearance. 'Someone to destroy'.

Enchanted Forest, post-Daniel.

Regina would have to face the King soon. She was almost through her first trimester. If it hadn't have been for the betrayal of that brat, she wouldn't be in this mess. Daniel would be alive, and they would be somewhere, faraway, waiting for the arrival of their child together. Thinking of Daniel made her think of Maria. She had to go see her. Regina hadn't seen her since she and her father had visited to inform her of Daniel's death. After Henry had left, Regina had stayed behind to grieve with Maria. Jack had gone next door, knowing that the grief the women shared had more to do with Regina's dangerous mother than his brother's death. Even as young as he was, Jack knew that Queen Cora was heartless and cruel. He hoped that Regina would still come to visit, even if Daniel was no longer alive. Regina hadn't left Maria's cottage until the very early hours of the morning. The day of her wedding. Maria had waved her off, then collected Jack, her weary, tear-stained face aging her appearance. Remembering how Maria had looked the last time Regina had seen her, Regina couldn't imagine what she herself had appeared like. She must have masked her grief long enough to endure the wedding, long enough to wait until she was safe in her own chambers to release more tears. A hand rested on her abdomen, and a tiny smile appeared on Regina's face as she looked at her reflection. 'Elspeth!' She called to her maid. The young woman appeared from Regina's bathroom, a scrubbing brush in hand. 'Yes Majesty?' Regina turned to her, still getting used to being addressed as 'majesty'. 'Elspeth, I wish to go riding through to my Father's land today. Could you please inform the stableboy to prepare my horse for me and ask the kitchen to prepare a lunch? That will be all thank you.' The maid nodded. 'Yes Majesty.' Regina turned back to her mirror, watching as Elspeth exited the room.

Enchanted Forest post Zelena's appearance

With Robin trailing after her, Regina stormed from her castle, more determined than she had ever been to bring down to woman they called the Wicked Witch. The original curse had been in revenge for what Snow White had taken from her, powerful from the hate and pain Regina had within her. This time, she had to think of something stronger, with the potential that Zelena really was her sister, she couldn't use the same kind of magic since Zelena could easily counteract or break a spell she enacted. Lost in thought, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. 'Majesty, look out!' Robin suddenly shouted, an arrow from his bow flying dangerously close to Regina's head, and embedding itself in the door which she had been about to walk into. It released the trap they would have both walked into had Regina touched the door. Flames scorched the door, and turned the iron handle a glowing red. Regina dismissed the trap. She turned to the thief. 'That could've taken my head off!' She scowled at Robin. Robin blinked at her, his bow lowered by his side. 'Well forgive me Majesty, but would you have rather burnt to a crisp? I did just save your life'. Regina narrowed her eyes. His manner was so...irritating. He was polite to the point where she didn't know whether she was annoyed at him or herself for being so foolish as to think Zelena would have only put a protection spell around the castle. 'I don't know about you, _thief_, but nearly taking someone's head off does not count for saving a life in my book. Wait here. If anything else is booby-trapped as you say, I can assure you I am capable of saving myself.' She waited for his response, but he just stood, silent, and gave her a slight nod of the head. Regina turned back to the door, her hand on the knob, and glanced back once more at Robin over her shoulder. Such a strange and frustrating man. Robin knew she would return, reluctantly to ask him for his help. This woman was so stubborn, but somewhere in there she was just as fragile as he was, or perhaps more so since she was missing love.

Enchanted Forest, Daniel's death.

Cora laughed amused by what she had done, what she had achieved. Just as she had thought, the brat was easily manipulated, and the girl had spilled all of Regina's secrets to Cora at her dress fitting that afternoon. Honestly, Cora was disgusted by what her daughter wanted for her life. A stableboy? And not just any peasant, but the boy who worked for the family? After everything Cora had built and sacrificed to get to where she was and give Regina the life she deserved? She would find them, catch them together when they didn't expect it. Both of them would face consequences. Of course, Regina would still be marrying that ridiculous King. Cora laughed to herself again. The fool. So stupid was he that he seemed to have forgotten his brief engagement to Cora herself and now he was set to marry her daughter in the morning. She sent Henry out to find their foolish daughter. At least Regina would listen to her father. Cora was aware that Regina only obeyed her because she was afraid of her. Clearly her daughter had some confidence to want to runaway with a stableboy instead of marrying the King as Cora wanted her to. A brief knock on her door interrupted Cora's thoughts. 'Majesty? King Henry has returned. He wishes to speak to you.' Cora frowned. Nothing bored her more than listening to whatever it was her husband had to say. But, if he knew where Regina was, she would be pleased by him. 'Send him in'. Henry entered, and Cora turned to face him from where she sat by the window. 'Well? Did you find her?' Henry exhaled, so anxious he became each time he spoke to his wife. 'Regina is in her chambers. As you requested, there are guards at her door. She wanted to apologise for leaving the rehearsal dinner early this evening. She told me she had a surprise to present to the young princess for the wedding tomorrow, and she needed time to organise it.' Henry told his wife, hesitantly. Cora took in the words, her eyes forming a sly look on her face. 'What a surprise it will be. Did you care to ask her what she was giving to Snow White, Henry?' Cora snapped. Henry looked down at his shoes, ashamed. 'No dear.' Cora got up from her seat and walked over to him, taking his chin in her hand. 'Well then, how do you _know_ Regina even plans to give such a gift to the girl?' She sneered. Henry looked away from her again. 'I trust our daughter Cora.' Cora released him from her grip, turning away. 'Of _course_. How silly of me.' She watched him in the background of her mirror. 'Cora, dear, I am sure Regina will be fine. She is just overwhelmed by the wedding.' Henry offered his naïve explanation as to Regina's behaviour. Cora pursed her lips, turning to her husband. 'Yes, perhaps she just needs some reassurance. Thank you dear, leave me be. I will go talk to her soon' Cora said, opening the door and ushering Henry out. As soon as she had slammed the door shut, she transported herself to Regina's chamber, where, as she had expected, her daughter was missing. It didn't take her long to locate Regina. Looking out from the window, Cora watched her foolish daughter running in the dark of the night towards the stables.


	10. Chapter 10

**hello lovely readers! Just a short bitter-sweet chapter. We are currently working on Regina's character development so this will help her with her relationship with Robin. Hope you like it, as always R &amp; R! Xx**

Enchanted Forest, the Castle.

Regina stood in the hidden annexe within the library she had left Robin Hood in. The annexe was the only place it seemed Zelena had not touched. It was intentionally hidden however, and nobody except Regina herself knew it was there, so to find it just as she had left it was a relief to Regina. The annexe held all of Regina's most personal possessions, minus the ring she had sacrificed in Storybrooke in one of her attempts to remove Emma Swan. As a tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away thinking herself so foolish to give up that ring. She walked over to a beautifully crafted chest, which had dancing horses embossed on the lid in gold and silver. Opening it, Regina flashed back to when the chest had arrived at the palace following her wedding to Leopold.

Enchanted Forest, post-Daniel.

'Your Majesty, there is a delivery for you. I am told it is a late wedding gift', Elspeth addressed Regina as she served breakfast. Regina looked up from her plate. 'Could you fetch it for me Elspeth? I do believe my Father may have been sending some items over for Leopold and I.' Elspeth set the serving tray down. 'Of course, majesty. I shall fetch it now.' She exited the room leaving Regina to pick at her food. The baby was not liking what Elspeth had served that morning, and without Maria's remedies, Regina was struggling to keep what little food she could swallow in her stomach. She knew sooner or later she would have to confide in Elspeth. She couldn't hide her pregnancy once she began to show...and if she couldn't keep her food down. At least Elspeth had served her in her former home, someone she could trust, almost a friend. She would never tell her everything of course, never tell her about Daniel. Regina rubbed her abdomen absent-mindedly, waiting for Elspeth to return with whatever it was that had been sent to her. A door slam startled her out of thoughts. 'Majesty?' Elspeth, breathless, hauled a medium sized chest from the servants door towards Regina. 'Oh! Elspeth, I am sorry. Had I known it was so large I would have asked the guards to bring it up. Set it down on the table and go fetch yourself some breakfast, rest until I call for you. Thankyou.' Regina smiled at Elspeth, truly grateful the girl had managed to haul the thing up the servant staircase by herself. 'Thankyou Majesty.' Elspeth set the chest down, and quietly exited through the servants door as Regina watched her go. Once alone again, Regina stood up, enabling her to examine more closely the fine decor of the chest. Gold and silver horses danced across the lid, and she knew immediately who the gift was from. Carefully opening the box, she looked at the contents inside, tears coming to her eyes. Beautifully knitted and embroidered baby clothes, a tiny music box in the shape of a horse carousel and a knitted toy horse. On top, a note. Regina picked it up, wiping away the her stray tears to clearly read it. _'My Dear Regina, I am at a loss for words on what to say to you. The grief I feel is horrible, but yet I feel that you have suffered more pain than I know. I want you to know you are always welcome in my home. You have become a queen, but you will always be that beautiful and humble girl that I watched grow up with her love of horses and my son. I have sent you this gift so you can raise the baby the way you wanted to with Daniel. With love, Maria'_. Regina folded the note, and gently picked up one of the tiny outfits Maria had sewn. Staring at it, Regina suddenly found herself wishing she had her baby in her arms, wanting to dress the infant in Maria's gifts. Daniel would have loved this. She picked up the music box, twisting the key to make it play. Regina smiled as she recognised the lullaby. Daniel's lullaby. She looked down to her abdomen, rubbing her hand in gentle circles on it. 'You hear that baby? That's your Daddy's song.' For the first time in three days, Regina felt soothed. She put the items back in the chest, locking it and called for Elspeth.

Enchanted Forest, the Castle.

She held the soft baby clothes between her fingertips, her eyes squeezed tight shut trying to hold back her tears. She'd never even been able to use them. Snow White had made sure of that. Regina would have told Leopold within the week she was so close to being through her first trimester. Regina opened her eyes, and used the back of her hand to wipe her damp cheeks. If she'd had these in Storybrooke she wouldn't've even used them on Henry. She knew she would only have ever used them on a child from true love. She loved Henry, but he wasn't really hers, and certainly not the same as if she had had Daniel's child. The thought made her feel guilty, and she dropped the clothes, slamming the lid shut. 'Why did I think that?' She whispered to herself. Deep down, Regina knew why. If Snow hadn't caused her miscarriage, her baby would have been the thing that stopped her becoming evil and casting the curse. Regina would have made her child the centre of her world, to the point where she didn't notice Snow White or Leopold's existence. She knew that as long as she had her child, Daniel's death was no longer so painful to remember each time she looked into the eyes of Snow. That was why it was different loving Henry. He had characteristics of his grandmother that reminded Regina of what was taken from her.


	11. Chapter 11

**hello lovely readers! This is one of my longer chapters, but I may not be able to update as frequently as of next week. Starting to see Regina's walls coming down for Robin, but still a long way to go. Might I add I am officially excited for September for S4! Happy reading lovelies xx**

Enchanted Forest, Daniel's death.

Cora gave her daughter time to get to the stables before she made her own appearance there. Time to let Regina think she was safe. Foolish child. Cora thought back on her own past. She would die with her secrets, but she would not live if Regina repeated history. Not that the girl would know it. She took herself to the stables, startling Regina and the boy, Daniel. 'I do hope you're not foolish enough to think I did not know, Regina dear', Cora sneered as Daniel wrapped his arms protectively around Regina. 'Mother you can't stop us. I love him' Regina cried, holding tightly onto Daniel. 'And I love her' Daniel spoke up. Cora laughed. 'You foolish children. There is no such thing as love. Love is weakness. Regina you will never be who you are meant to be loving a peasant as this.' Regina pulled away from Daniel, taking a bold step towards her Mother. 'Mother. I don't want that life. I want this. I want to be happy. Don't you want me to be happy?' Cora took her daughters' hands in her own. 'Regina, I am your Mother. Of course I want you to be happy...' Cora started. 'Then don't make me marry the King! Let me be with Daniel!' Regina gripped her mother's hands, pleading with her eyes. Cora let Regina's hands go. 'Sweetheart, if it is what you want I can't stop you.' Cora smiled at her daughter. Regina's eyes lit up, and she embraced her mother in a hug. 'Thank you Mother.' Regina let go, wiping away the tears she had tried to keep from her mother. She never thought this moment would be real. Cora hid her wicked smile behind her mask of seriousness, taking Daniel aside. 'Daniel, if you are to have a life together, a family, then there's one important life lesson that I can import on you. It's what it means to be a parent' Cora began. Behind her, Regina locked eyes with Daniel, silently praying that her mother didn't know she was already pregnant, hoping that what she was saying to Daniel now was simply some wisdom for their future. 'You always have to do what is best for your children' Cora told the boy. He was so plain, she didn't know what Regina saw in him. Daniel smiled at Cora. 'Thank you, I understand. Because that's what you're doing now.' Daniel looked to Regina, and back at Cora. Such a foolish boy. Cora stared into his eyes, suddenly cold. 'Yes, it is.' She shot her hand out, plunging it into Daniel's chest, pulling his heart out as Regina rushed forward screaming trying to catch him as he collapsed. As Cora crushed the life from Daniel's heart, Regina cried, cradling his lifeless body in her lap. 'Why would you do this Mother?! I loved him! I thought you wanted me to be happy!' Regina's tears spilled down her cheeks. Looking down at her daughter in disgust, Cora coldly replied 'This _is_ your happy ending. I told you, love is weakness. Now clean yourself up, wipe away those tears, because now, now you're going to be a queen'. Cora disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving her daughter to grieve over the stableboy. She'd send Henry to fetch her. Now that was taken care of, there was nothing stopping Regina from being the queen she was born to be. Well, perhaps the brat, but Regina would learn in time to deal with her. For now, Cora could smile as her plan was mostly complete.

Enchanted Forest, the Castle.

'You have lost your mask your Majesty' Robin said when Regina finally emerged from the library. She looked over at him, removing her long black gloves. 'Exactly what is that supposed to mean?' She sneered, and headed towards the room where the cauldron keeping the shield around the castle was emitting a bright green beam of light. Robin followed, hoping Regina wouldn't do anything else harmful before Snow White and Charming arrived with the rest of the Storybrooke refugees. 'Majesty, I just meant when you entered that library, you were holding your pride. When you came back, you appear to me as the woman who is grieving for her son. And yet you stand before me now as this woman who not long ago wished herself dead. You puzzle me so, I do not know what to believe of you. I have seen you so kind, made yourself vulnerable, and here you are now telling me you seek to destroy another as that is a purpose to live?' Robin stood behind Regina, hoping as he spoke she wouldn't turn around and kill him. Regina stopped, her gloves folded neatly over the crook of her arm. She didn't turn, but took a deep breathe in, absorbing the words from the thief. 'You speak out of turn, thief. How I live my life now without my child is not your concern. If you want shelter from the Wicked Witch, then you must let me do what I must so the Charmings can protect the rest of your people.' Regina said, coolly, and continued her way to the cauldron. Robin hesitated behind a moment before following her, catching a glimpse of Regina's cheek. The shiny streak told him that he'd made her cry.

Enchanted Forest, pre-curse.

Maria was in the village when the warrant for her arrest came. A prison wagon with several of Snow White's guards halted in the middle of the markets. She saw Elspeth already locked in the wagon. Maria knew better than to run. She knew Snow White would never have the heart to execute them, but she knew she would suffer greater punishment if she tried to escape. She let the guards take her and lock her in the wagon next to Elspeth, who Maria had come to know better after Regina had married Leopold. Maria quietly whispered to Elspeth as the wagon was pulled through the village. 'Do you know why Snow White would arrest us?' Elspeth, scared shook her head. 'When they came for me Regina had already dismissed me from service. But they said something about my service and loyalty to Regina...though they called her the '_Evil Queen_'...'Elspeth was cut off by a guard, who smacked his sword against the side of the wagon aggressively. 'Quiet!' He commanded, and Elspeth hung her head shamefully. Maria felt sorry for the girl. Elspeth was a gentle and loyal girl, she had served Regina since before she'd married Leopold. She still had family who relied on her. Regina had told Maria about dismissing Elspeth. Elspeth didn't know it, but Regina had done it for protection, bringing her father back from Wonderland to replace Elspeth so the girl would be safe from Regina's enemies. It was different for Maria, by now she had lost her family, she didn't have anyone to return to, anyone who would be left behind if she was executed. Her husband and Daniel had died all those years ago. Later, a few years after Daniel, she'd lost Jack, out of his stupidity. The boy had been tricked by an imp, swapping their dairy cow for a magic bean. Jack had foolishly climbed the resulting beanstalk, lured by the imp's promise of gold and riches at the top. He had never returned. She held out her hand to Elspeth, who took it, holding it tightly as they were taken away from their village towards Snow White's castle.

Enchanted Forest, post-Daniel

Regina's plan to visit Maria failed as soon as the young princess learned she was going out riding. Snow White, all excited had invited herself on the ride, and Leopold was only delighted to see his beautiful new wife bonding so well with his precious daughter. For once, the sickness Regina felt was not because of her pregnancy. She was furious the brat was coming, and it made her sick to see how pleased Leopold was when Regina had no choice but to tell the girl of course she could come. 'Elspeth, I will not be needing a lunch, please inform the kitchen. I will not be going to my father's land today as Snow White will be accompanying me on my ride. Has my horse been saddled?' Regina addressed her maid as she pulled on her riding boots. Elspeth handed her her hat, the ostrich feathers fluffing out the top. 'Of course your Majesty, I will inform Cook immediately. Johanna passed by me on my way here, she told me that both horses have been prepared for yourself and the Princess Snow. Is there anything else your Majesty?' Elspeth asked, waiting for Regina to dismiss her so she could do as she had been asked. Regina fixed the feathered hat on her head and stood up, making sure she looked presentable in her mirror. 'No Elspeth, that will be all. You may have the afternoon for your leisure, but I will require you to be back to prepare my bath before dinner with the King.' Regina straightened her jacket and left the room as Elspeth rushed down the servant corridor to get to the kitchen before the lunch that had been prepared was taken out. In the palace square, Regina waited on her horse, wishing for Snow White to hurry herself. The horse was just as impatient as Regina, stamping his hooves and chomping eagerly at his bit. It didn't bother Regina, she knew the horse well, he was one of her own that her father had sent to Leopold's stables as a wedding gift. She rubbed the gelding's neck gently as she sat in the saddle, breathing in the scent of horse and leather. The scent that reminded her of Daniel. The horse snorted, throwing his head up suddenly. Regina rolled her eyes. 'It's just a pigeon you silly boy, you better behave in the village.' She scowled her horse, just as a pigeon flew out in front of them. Regina turned her head to see what had scared the bird, and saw Snow White finally coming towards them. 'Oh Regina, I hope I have not kept you waiting for long' the princess began as she was helped onto her horse by the stableboy. The young girl looked over at her stepmother, so regal and beautiful on top of her bay horse. She hoped some day she could ride horses as well as her stepmother could. Regina smiled at Snow, praying that the brat would not want to make conversation as they rode through the village. She wasn't in the mood for small talk. Now on her own horse, an elderly dappled grey mare, Snow wished she could have ridden Regina's gelding, he was so beautiful and elegant, much like the other horses Regina had brought with her, but that one was her favourite. 'Regina?' Snow asked as they started to walk out from the palace grounds. 'Yes dear Snow?' Regina was already hating this. All she had wanted to do was visit Maria. 'When may I ride your horse? He seems a quiet mount.' Regina pursed her lips, holding back laughter at the young girl's question. 'Sweet Snow, I cannot let you ride this horse. He seems quiet as I am his rider and I know how to handle him, but he is quite flighty. He is terrified of birds. If you were to ride him I fear he would throw you if he was suddenly startled by so much as a feather. I am sure your father told you why you cannot ride my other horses?' Regina looked over to Snow, casually holding her reins in one hand, as Snow held hers tightly with both. 'My Father told me they are special, and I do not yet have the experience to ride them. I just thought that one is different to your other horses.' The girl said to Regina. Regina looked forward again, gathering her reins in both hands readying to urge her horse into a canter. 'Your father is right Snow. And this horse is no different from my others. With his fear of birds, he is probably more dangerous.' With that, Regina used her crop to urge the gelding into a canter, which he did so, encouraging the princess' mare to follow. It was mean, because Regina knew Snow was still not confident going faster than a trot, but Regina wanted to have some enjoyment, and feeling the wind in her hair beneath her hat felt like she was back with Daniel racing him along the hills of her Father's land. She looked behind her to make sure Snow was still following. To Regina's surprise, Snow must have learned what Regina had taught her. Snow had let out her reins, and the mare was delighting in the freedom it had given her. Regina reined her horse in, slowing him to a walk as they entered the village.


	12. Chapter 12

**hello my lovely readers! These will be the last few chapters of Regina's previous life (I only have about one/two left to write from that part of her life). Once these are done the rest of the story will make sense and start to shape up with Robin. Outlaw Queen forever! Enjoy the chapter Xx**

Enchanted Forest, the Castle.

Robin caught Regina by her arm once they entered the courtyard holding the cauldron. He pulled her around to face him, for once she didn't protest. Looking into her chocolate eyes, he could see how much he had hurt her by his words. 'Majesty, I am sorry. I should not have said such things. Forgive me' he said to Regina gently. Regina pulled away, snapping back to her braver self. 'No need to beg forgiveness Hood. I won't harm you, not when I am being watched by Snow White and her husband so closely.' Regina replied in her sarcastic manner. She turned away from Robin, turning her attention to the cauldron. Secretly, she was trying to hide her face, which he had seemed to be reading like an open book. If he'd been able to see her face now, he would know that she would never hurt him anyway. His child changed that. She couldn't live with parting the boy from his only parent, the way she'd been forced to give up Henry. Tinkerbell's prophecy that the thief was her second chance might have had an influence if Robin had any appeal to her. But he didn't, he annoyed her. She needed to concentrate. 'Stay back there. I'm lowering the shield.' Robin stood back as he was asked, and watched mesmerised as Regina conjured her power to break the protection spell. He had seen magic as powerful as this before, dealing with the Dark One, but never had he seen such beauty in a woman as he did now watching Regina do what she was best at. He looked away, ashamed at the thought. It felt like a betrayal of Marian's memory. But he looked again at Regina as the green glow dimmed, feeling something deep within him beginning to stir.

Enchanted Forest, pre-curse.

Maria sat in her prison cell listening to the soft sobs of Elspeth in the cell next to her. They'd been told they would face a trial before Snow White and Prince Charming in the morning. She prayed Snow White would show them mercy. She heard footsteps in the corridor as a guard came to the door of her cell. 'The Princess Snow White requests your presence in the Main Hall. You are to be accompanied by a guard. I advise you to cooperate' the guard said through the bars. Maria nodded. 'Am I to be taken alone?' Maria looked over her shoulder at Elspeth, still huddled in the corner of her cell crying. The guard's eyes shifted briefly in Elspeth's direction, his face serious. 'Yes.' Maria looked down, feeling herself shaking as the guard opened her cell and took her by the arm towards the Upper palace where Snow White was waiting. The princess sat waiting at a grand table when the guard approached with Maria. 'Leave us.' Snow White ordered the guard away, and Maria relaxed a little. 'Maria, do you know why you're here?' Maria stood before the princess, frightened for what may happen to her. 'I do not your Highness.' Maria said quietly. Snow White looked at the woman, pitying her. 'Maria, you are here because you are loyal to the Queen Regina. You will be tried tomorrow, but I wanted to talk to you first.' Maria nodded slowly. 'Yes your Highness'. Snow White wondered why the woman was so afraid of her. Perhaps it was to do with how close the woman was to Regina. 'Maria, when was the last time you had contact with the Queen?' Snow spoke softly so Maria would feel more comfortable. Maria stood, thinking for some time, calculating when she received her last letter from Regina. 'It was some months ago your Highness, she wrote to me about her dilemma dismissing Elspeth. The maid you have also arrested.' Maria said boldly. Snow White drew in her breath, she wasn't expecting the woman to be so feisty. 'Maria, I don't want to fight you. You will only make this worse for yourself if you fight.' Snow looked into the eyes of the woman, pleading for her to cooperate. Maria stood firm. 'Elspeth and I are innocent! Our association with the Queen Regina has never harmed anyone! Elspeth served in _your_ palace while you were still a child! How could you lock her in a prison cell?!' Maria said angrily to the princess. Snow was taken aback. 'Maria, I only want your help. Regina loves you. You are the closest thing to a friend she has in this world. I want to know if there is something that will make her stop this darkness she has brought to the kingdom.' Maria shifted her eyes away from the princess. So Snow White knew vaguely who she was. Even if the princess showed her mercy, Maria would protect Regina, she was the closest thing to family Maria had left. Snow White had cost her both her son and her grandchild. She knew what would stop Regina. Snow White just wouldn't want to hear it. 'I can't help you your Highness. The only thing that will stop Regina is your capture and suffering. I told you, I don't know anything more. Regina hasn't contacted me since the autumn when I received the letter I mentioned before.' Maria said softly, no longer hostile. Snow smiled. 'Okay. Thankyou Maria.' She looked to the doors. 'Guard!' Maria turned, watching as the burly guard who had taken her from her cell returned through the heavy wooden doors. 'Take her back to her cell, make sure she and the other woman are given food and water.' Snow ordered the guard. 'Yes your Highness.' He took Maria by her arm, almost dragging her back down to her cold prison cell.

Enchanted Forest, post-Daniel.

The villagers crowded around the horses as Regina and Snow rode through. They loved to see the young princess, Regina was still getting used to so much attention. She smiled as a small girl offered her a bunch of wildflowers. Regina looked over to Snow, who was sitting on her mare talking to the village children. The sight reminded Regina of her younger years, when Cora had allowed her to play with the peasant children. Thinking of her past, Regina decided she would do the same. Daniel had come from a humble home, and she knew Maria would be able to see her grandchild more often if Regina came to the village. She moved her horse on, heading towards the orchards outside the village. She loved it there, the apple blossoms were beautiful, and it opened out onto a field where she could really let her horse run. Noticing her stepmother leaving, Snow White farewelled the villagers, assuring them that she would visit again soon. She gave a soft kick to her mare, trotting to catch up to Regina who was casually sitting on her gelding as he walked on the muddy road. Regina, hearing the hoofbeats nearing her, turned around in her saddle to see Snow trotting up to her. Good. As much as Regina was disliking being in the company of Snow, she knew she couldn't simply leave the princess behind. She smiled at Snow as the grey mare slowed to a walk beside Regina's horse. 'I thought we would ride through the orchards and back to the palace through the fields. The horses can have a good run through there.' Regina said, watching as Snow looked out at the open field beyond the orchards. 'I think the horses would like that very much. Aren't the blossoms beautiful Regina?' Snow said as they entered the orchard. Regina smiled. 'Yes, they are. You know my apple tree at the palace will have blossoms on it soon. When that tree blossoms you will be able smell the scent of the flowers all over the palace.' Regina closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the apple blossoms around her now. They smelt different to the blossoms her tree would have, they were more of a sweet honey scent, and she liked it. When she opened her eyes again, she could see the palace in the distance rising up over the field. When they reached the edge of the field, Regina halted her horse, turning seriously to Snow White who stopped beside her. 'Now Snow, I need you to listen carefully to me. You must be careful riding in the field, the grass is long and there may be birds and other animals the horses may startle as we go through. We are on the edge of farmland, so there may be villagers with their livestock returning from the markets. You remember what I told you about my horse right?' Regina looked at the girl, remembering the last time she had asked her to 'listen carefully'. Snow White stared back at Regina, nodding slowly. 'Of course. I will be careful Regina.' She held out her hand to Regina, who shook it, smiling, then let go to take up her reins. The horses galloped through the field, and much to Snow White's admiration, Regina even took her horse over some fallen logs. Snow slowed her mare as she came to the other side of the field, watching as Regina seemed to become free. Her feathered hat fell off, her dark hair became loose and messy as she rode through the field, a wide smile spread across her face. Snow had never seen her stepmother like this, but she had not ever seen Regina without Cora present. The girl wondered what had happened to Regina's mother. It was as if she had simply disappeared. The sound of children's laughter nearby turned Snow's attention to a group of village children kicking a ball along the dirt road beside the field. She would have liked to have joined them had she not been in her royal attire. She turned back, noticing Regina heading towards her. Snow sat in her saddle waiting patiently as Regina approached. The gelding walked up beside Snow and her mare, Regina smiling, trying to neaten her hair once the horse stopped. 'Shall we head to the palace now?' Regina asked. Snow smiled back in answer at her stepmother. As they turned their horses around to the road, the ball belonging to the children Snow had been watching before rolled into the field. Seeing the children hesitating to fetch their ball whilst the Queen and the Princess were by the field, Snow quickly dismounted and ran towards the spot where she had seen the ball go. Regina turned in her saddle, puzzled as to what the girl was doing, when a dozen chickens flew up from the grass, startled by Snow as she threw the ball back to the children. It was so sudden Regina didn't have time to try and control her horse, and he reared up, causing her to fall from him onto the hard ground. When Snow turned around, she saw her stepmother on the ground, covered in mud, and one of the older children trying to catch and calm the agitated gelding. Regina sat on the side of the road, winded, glaring at Snow White with such anger, it was all she could do not to kill the girl there and then. She prayed her unborn baby would be okay.

Enchanted Forest, pre-curse.

As the guard took Maria away, Elspeth forced herself to stop her crying. There was nothing she had done that had hurt others, she had only served as Regina's maid. She could tell Snow White nothing that would benefit her fight against the Queen, the only secret she had about Regina was the one that not even Regina was aware that she knew. It had been Maria that had sworn her to secrecy, and Elspeth knew she would go to her grave with the secret. She twisted her apron strings around her finger, thinking of her family, hoping she would return to them. She thought of her husband, who had been ripped apart from her trying to keep the guards from taking her. They had only married six months ago after Regina dismissed Elspeth. She still wondered why her mistress had chosen to let her go after her years of loyalty. Regina had been good to her, the people may have called her the Evil Queen, but Elspeth knew Regina was capable of love and kindness. Regina never forgot Maria's birthday, and when she'd heard about Jack going missing she had sent four of her own black knights to help search for the boy. Maria had never told Regina the truth about Jack's disappearance, it was something else Elspeth had kept secret. Burdened with such secrets had taken a toll on Elspeth, and sitting alone in the dark cell she wondered again if she should speak up. She looked up as a guard brought Maria back to her cell. Reading Maria's face, Elspeth decided her secrets were best kept safe. Once Maria was locked back in, she rushed to the bars separating herself and Elspeth. 'Elspeth!' Maria's eyes were wide with anxiety, and Elspeth put her hand through the bars to grasp Maria's. 'Whatever happens in our trial tomorrow, we must protect Regina. Snow White cannot know the secrets we hold. If she knew about Jack, it would put everyone in the kingdom at risk...whomever they support. And...the other thing. Snow does not know how I am related to Regina, but she has noticed Regina's visits to me. She mustn't find out who I really am to Regina...' Maria lowered her voice to an almost inaudible whisper, hoping any guards could not hear what she was saying; 'Snow only ever knew about Daniel, she never knew about their child, and after...you know...Regina never felt it necessary to tell the King or Snow. I'm the last thing she has left close to Daniel. My punishment could be more harsh if she were to discover the truth about what happened the day Regina fell from that horse. You should be safe Elspeth. Snow White would not sentence you to execution or a long term imprisonment, you are of no true value to her fight against Regina.' Elspeth felt her own eyes now widening, but with hope. 'Are you sure Maria? I have always been loyal to Regina, I have your secrets and I have witnessed the things she has done in the palace since the people dubbed her the Evil Queen. What if I slip up? What if I tell them something I shouldn't?' Maria smiled gently at the younger woman, placing her hand on Elspeth's cheek. 'Nothing you have knowledge of will be of value except those two things. Elspeth, you are a kind and loyal soul. I am sure Snow White will show you mercy. You cannot be punished for something you are not guilty of.' At Maria's words, Elspeth smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**********WARNING************

**this chapter might be a bit sensitive...have some tissues at the ready. If you read To Heal A Heart, you should know what was coming. Please review for this chapter, keen to know what you think for this particular chapter...there will only be one more on the 'old' Enchanted Forest life before I move on to Storybrooke and the 'new' Enchanted Forest.**

Enchanted Forest, the Castle.

With the shield lowered, Regina was now back in the company of Snow White, Prince Charming and all who had been in their travelling party prior to her departure to the castle. She left Robin talking to the Prince, who was trying to work out a plan on how to best deal with Zelena, and snuck away to her private chambers upstairs to be alone. She had mixed memories of her time in the palace. All her glorious memories as the Evil Queen, ruling over a terrified kingdom. And the more painful ones. Regina pulled a baby sock from the pocket of her cloak, not realising she had even put it there. She sat, holding it between her fingers and thumb for some time, lost in her own thoughts, thinking of what could have been before she realised she wasn't alone. 'Your son? You miss him deeply, don't you?' His voice said quietly from behind her. Regina hadn't even heard him come in. Perhaps that was why he had such skills as a thief. She put the sock back in her pocket, turning to Robin angrily. 'My son is no longer an infant, he can take care of himself. _Why_ are you here? You should _not_ be in _my_ private chamber!' She snapped at him. Robin could not help but notice Regina did not answer his question. He had watched her for a good fifteen minutes before she had realised he was there. He didn't dare to ask, but clearly there was more to Regina's story than he knew, or she would not have become so defensive over being caught off guard with of all things, a baby's sock in her hand. He nodded politely. 'Yes your Majesty, I apologise for my intrusion. Snow White and Prince Charming believe they have a plan to save us all from that witch who called you sister.' Robin said, as apologetically as he could. Regina's face softened a little, she was still bitter, but not so hostile. At least he had apologised. 'And how _exactly_ do they think we can stop her? Her powers are apparently greater than my own.' Regina looked back at the thief, who fumbled with his bow as she raised her eyebrow at him. 'They believe, your Majesty, that if we returned to Storybrooke whilst..._Zelena_...is out of the cursed zone, we could all be safe. Snow White asked me to locate you and inquire if you had the ability to cast the curse again.' Robin explained, watching Regina's body language closely. She actually seemed amused at the idea. 'I can't. It requires the heart of the thing you love most. I have nothing. The other ingredients can easily be found, but that won't help us without a heart. She could always ask the Good Witch of the East.' Regina said, somewhat sarcastically.

Enchanted Forest, post-Daniel.

Regina dismounted from her horse, handing the reins to the stableboy without a word as soon as she entered the palace grounds again. She could hear the brat trying to keep up behind her, but the girl gave up without much effort. Good. Regina didn't want to talk to her, she just wanted to rest, bathe, and make sure her baby was okay. Something hadn't felt right after she'd gotten back on the gelding, she didn't know what, but it scared her. This baby was Daniel. It was all she had left of him to love. Elspeth wouldn't be returning from her afternoon off for some time yet, and Regina regretted having come back too early for her maid to help her. She went into her bathroom, drawing hot water for her bath. She watched as the scented oils she poured in floated on top of the water, and peeled off each item of her dirty riding clothes gently. The first stab of pain hit her abdomen as if a sword had been driven through her. She doubled over, holding on to the side of the claw-foot bath, blinking back the tears when she saw the blood trickling down her legs. Through gritted teeth, Regina cried out, begging to have her child back, but she knew it was too late. She heaved herself into the bath, not caring about the colour the water turned, or how much pain she was in. She felt numb, realising Daniel was lost to her. She felt sick, she knew she needed a doctor. Maria. She needed Maria. Regina closed her eyes, letting the cool tears drip from her face into the darkened bathwater. She must have passed out, because when she opened her eyes, the water had become cold, and she was shivering. As she reached for a towel, she saw the colour of her skin in the mirror. A horrible ashen colour. She slipped a loose nightgown on, making her way weakly to her bed, where she rested until Elspeth entered a short time later.

Maria didn't recognise the maid at first. She felt there was something familiar about her, like she had seen her in the township or something before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The girl didn't tell her her name, but she dumped a brass ring in her hand and told her that Queen Regina required her immediately. That was when Maria realised who the girl was. Elspeth. Regina's maid. Something must be seriously wrong for Regina to send the girl with Daniel's ring. Telling her younger son to stay put, Maria grabbed her things and hurriedly returned to the palace with Elspeth in tow. She was shocked when she saw the state of Regina, and after Elspeth left, she rushed to Regina's side, holding her in a tight hug as Regina's tears soaked her shoulder. As they spoke, Maria could sense Regina's distress. She would not be up for her royal duties for some time. Certainly not anything that required her to be within the company of the princess anyway. Leaving Regina resting against her pillows, Maria went and cleaned the bathroom for her. It was horrible to herself even. As she disposed of the stained towels, Maria thought of the chest of baby things she had given Regina. A part of her felt awful, when she had heard Regina talk about Daniel making a rocking horse, and teaching the child to ride. How she'd thought things without Daniel would be easier having that part of him. It broke Maria's heart. She returned to Regina, who smiled at her. 'Maria, I want you to promise me something.' Regina said, her eye s dull, the light gone from them. Maria held Regina's hand, she would promise her anything, they had almost been family. 'Promise me, no matter what happens to me...you will always be my friend.' She was tired, mumbling things that didn't make sense, perhaps an affect of the treatment Maria had given her to aid her pain relief and discomfort. Maria just squeezed Regina's hand, 'Always, sweet girl' she whispered, letting go as Regina fell asleep. Maria packed up her bag and left through the servant door. She met Elspeth at the bottom of the stairs. 'The Queen is not to be disturbed for the remainder of the evening. She will not be fit for royal duties for at least two weeks. I suggest you inform the King she is unwell and asks for no visitors, with the exception of the service of yourself.' Maria told her. Elspeth's eyes looked bewildered. 'Will she die?' Maria put her bag down and took the girl aside. 'No, Elspeth. She won't die. If I tell you, it must remain in confidence. Regina cannot know that you have knowledge of what has occurred...however it may be best if I tell you...' Elspeth nodded. Maria took a deep breath. 'The Queen has suffered a miscarriage. However, no one except myself...and quite obviously her... knew that she was expecting. The child was not King Leopold's you see. She was already with child before she married him. She will be grieving for quite some time, and this is why she wishes no visitors, and especially no attentions from the King or Princess. I have left her with some pain relief, but this will not help her emotional pain. I need you to be her friend during this time. I know you served her before her marriage Elspeth. Keep this information to yourself. _Only_ if Regina requires me again, and sends you to fetch me should this be spoken of. Do you understand?' Maria looked at the girl, hoping she did. 'I do Maria, I wouldn't tell a soul. You know...I kept things from Cora for Regina before. I can keep this secret.' Maria smiled at Elspeth. 'Thank you.' Gathering her things, Maria returned to the village where Jack waited, and Elspeth returned upstairs to check on Regina.

**soo...a bit sad. Next chapter will finalise what happened to Maria and Elspeth after their trial in front of Snow White, and then Robin will discover what Regina has been hiding (This is going to start the path to Outlaw Queen). **


	14. Chapter 14

**hello lovely readers! Please dont hate me for this chapter ( or the last one...) anyway, we have begun the journey into OQ! Yay! Also...extremely excited for Sept 28! OMG! Anyways, happy reading! Xx**

Enchanted Forest, pre-curse.

The guards came for them at sunrise, just as Snow White had told Maria they would. Elspeth sat as a statue in front of Snow White and her Prince, too scared to move for fear it would further her trouble. Maria was made to sit on the opposite side of the room, waiting to be called. She had made her decision. She would not let Regina die, but she was not the woman who would seek to murder to protect Regina either. Regina had told her she had something horrible up her sleeve planned for Snow.

Maria knew Regina well enough to know that 'horrible' meant that whatever it was, Snow White was not going to be killed...but she would suffer. A tug of war was playing out on Maria's conscience...her love for Regina was telling her to fight as she had tried last night when she was called before the Princess; but there was also something telling her that Regina's antics needed to be reigned in. That was it. If she told Snow White that she would talk to Regina, make her come to terms with what had driven her to such 'evilness' as Snow White had put it...perhaps whatever her punishment for her loyalty would be softened. Maria waited in silence, watching the scene before her.

Elspeth was trying to hold back her tears as Prince Charming questioned her. '**_How long_** have you known the Queen? **_How long_** were you in her service?'

Elspeth, overwhelmed, let her tears flow, looking directly to Snow White. 'I have known Queen Regina since she was a teenager. I have served as her maid since she was eighteen...until eight months ago. She dismissed me.'

It was now Snow White who spoke up. 'Elspeth, in all that time, when I was a child, after my father's death...did you ever seek other employment? Were you _happy_ as Regina's servant?'

Elspeth bowed her head, hiding her eyes shamefully. Maria silently prayed that the girl wouldn't give herself away. When Elspeth looked up, she had a bold look on her face. 'Your Highness. I was a fourteen year old girl when I first began working for Regina. When she wed your father, I was just eighteen myself. She was scared for her future...and I believe, Your Highness, that her mother Cora, whom you know of, had that influence. Regina treated me both as her servant and friend at that time. I felt I had to honour those roles. So no, I never sought other employment, not after the King's death, nor after Regina's fall into darkness.'

Prince Charming cut in. 'Why did she dismiss you if you were so loyal to her?'

Maria panicked, it was a question that could throw Elspeth's brave response.

'Her Majesty dismissed me because she no longer required my services.'

Snow White spoke again. _'Why_? Why would she suddenly no longer require your services?'

Elspeth looked across at Maria, her eyes looking for help. Maria gave her a slight nod, telling her it was okay before Elspeth looked back at the royal pair and gave her answer. 'She did not want me in her way. I was no longer required, Your Highness, because Her Majesty spent most of her time away from the palace searching for you.' Elspeth's tears had dried up, but her body began shaking as if she were crying. Maria realised the girl was laughing. She smiled. Bold girl. Elspeth would be fine. Elspeth was dragged from her chair, smiling at Maria, who took her place in the centre of the room.

Again, Prince Charming began the questions. 'Maria...you are not someone who served in Snow White's palace. You were never a member of the royal staff as Elspeth was. And from what I gather, you also never served in Regina's childhood home. So tell me...what is your connection to the Queen?'

Maria needn't have worried for Elspeth, it was herself she was now panicking for. She could never tell the truth. Perhaps she could tell a partial truth. 'It is quite innocent, Your Highness. As a little girl, Cora permitted Regina to play with the village children. She would play with my children when she and her father came into the village, and she often sat with my children in my kitchen watching me bake. Regina once told me she liked coming to visit, because I was what a mother should be like. She never understood why Cora was not like myself' Maria lied, hoping that the royals would believe her.

Snow White eyed the woman, and Maria suspected she knew she was lying. 'Maria, you mentioned your children? Does Regina still have contact with them?'

Now this, Maria had rehearsed an answer. 'Both my children died in the Great Sickness that wiped out half the village when Regina would have been fourteen. She kept her visits minimal after that, but she would write often. She only began visiting more frequently after the death of...'

Snow White finished her sentence 'My father'.

Maria nodded. She watched as the Princess shifted on her throne. 'Maria, when I was a child, not long after Regina married my father she became very ill for weeks. Did you know that?'

Snow's eyes bore into Maria, and for a moment she thought she had been caught. 'I did, Your Highness, I recall the messenger coming to the village from the palace. We all prayed for her recovery.'

Snow nodded, and looked over to Prince Charming, who took over the questioning. 'What business did you have with Regina during that time?'

Maria felt herself shrinking, but for Regina's sake, she had to keep the secret. 'She visited me after her recovery. Elspeth came with her. That visit was even a surprise to me, I had not heard from her in so long I was expecting the messenger to announce her death.' She looked at the royals, hiding her secrets.

Snow White spoke again. 'Maria...I believe you are not trying to harm the kingdom. But there must be _something_ you can do to stop Regina. We both know she was a kind-hearted person.'

Maria stopped herself from looking over at Elspeth, who was trying her best to hold in a burst of laughter. This was her chance. 'Your Highness, Regina still has her kind heart. She has simply been deeply hurt.' Maria paused, as Snow White's face changed from serious to ashamed. Maria knew she had hit her target. 'If you are to sentence me to imprisonment, I cannot help you, Your Highness.'

Snow looked to her husband, who motioned to the guards to bring Elspeth over. The sentences were going to be announced.

It was Prince Charming who laid down the sentence for each of the women. There had been something in Maria's words that had made Snow White go cowardly quiet. '_Elspeth_. You are to be sentenced into exile from this kingdom under the following conditions. You are to return to your village accompanied by two guards. You will pack up your belongings and take any family with you. The guards will accompany you and your family to the kingdom border. From there, you must not set foot back into this kingdom again.'

Elspeth nodded. Exile wasn't bad, and at least the pair did not have the heart to simply kill her in cold blood.

Maria looked to the Prince, awaiting his words. '_Maria_. You will be sentenced to exile under the following conditions. If you do **_not_** attempt to stop Regina, you will be imprisoned outside the kingdom. _**If you cooperate, you will be free**_ to live in exile in a new kingdom, but must never return to the Enchanted Forest.' Maria had her head bowed in silence. Well...that was fair. She would try, she refused to be the royals were naïve to think she would actually be helping them...or that she would actually stay out of the kingdom once exiled.

Snow White waved her hand at the guards. 'Take them away'. Once they saw the sunlight again Maria and Elspeth knew this was the last time they would see each other.

Maria hugged the younger woman, who sniffed in her ear. 'Good luck Maria' Elspeth said, pulling back from the hug. Maria smiled. 'You too Elspeth', and then whispered, _'I'll do her proud_', with a wink, as the two were lead off in opposite direction to begin their sentences.

Enchanted Forest, the Castle.

She had fallen asleep by the fire after the meeting with the Charmings about their plan to defeat Zelena. Robin watched Regina as she slept, a hidden beauty beneath her. Her fingers were closed tightly around a locket which she held against her heart. It probably contained a picture of her son. He felt a draught coming from somewhere, and not wanting Her Majesty to wake from the cold, he wandered around the room trying to find the source. No windows were open that he could find, so he went to the connecting library.

It was odd, as soon as he entered the room he knew the draught came from here. But there were just bookcases and shelves of magical relics, much like what Robin had seen when he had resided in Rumplestiltskin's castle after the curse. He walked by each bookcase, looking closely for a hidden doorway or some indication that all was not as it appeared to be. An icy blast of air behind one particular set of shelves gave Robin a clue. Pulling an arrow from its sheath, he set it on his bow, firing it through the bookcase. Huh. It hadn't been real at all, just a disguise. Robin walked through the bookcase as if it were an open doorway, finding himself in an annexe of the library.

This must have been where Regina had disappeared to before, when she had made him wait outside the library. He discovered there was no way to stop the draught, there were no windows here, the air was seeping through a crack in the wall. There were some extravagant things in this room, Robin could not imagine why Regina had not stored them within the vault she said was unbreakable. A beautiful embossed chest caught his eye, the dancing horses on it were exquisite. Intrigued, he opened the chest, and examined its contents. Robin quickly closed it again when he saw the tiny clothes and blankets folded carefully inside. He backed away from the chest, processing what he had just discovered, and as he exited the hidden room, he also wondered how it was that he had been able to find and enter the room, and yet Zelena had apparently left it untouched...for surely if she had found it she would have ransacked the room for anything she could blackmail Regina with.

He turned around to see Regina still asleep, a soft smile on her face. Robin smiled to himself, it seemed a rare sight to see the Queen at peace. It was then he noticed it. She had pulled the baby sock she had had before from her pocket, and it now sat under her hand, which rested on the table beside the chaise lounge where she slept. Quietly, he crept over to Regina, and pulled the sock out from her hand.

It matched the one he had seen in the chest. Regina stirred, and Robin dropped the sock, panicked. He breathed out again, slowly, watching as she brought her hand to her cheek. He stared again at the tiny sock. Clearly there was more to Regina's story than anyone really knew.

Enchanted Forest, day of curse.

Maria had been living in exile a year now. She had had to live under guard for some time until the conditions of her free exile were met. It had bothered her, because any letters that she wrote to Regina had been read before they were sent to make sure she wasn't telling Regina what Snow White was planning. Maria had a way around that.

She had coded a message only Regina or her father would understand, and when a bleeding heart dove, the signature messenger bird of the Queen had flown in her window with Regina's reply, she knew Regina was going to take action.

_'Dear Maria, I see from your letter that you have concerns for me from what I wrote in my last letter. I have given your words some thought, and Daddy has also reasoned with me. It is true, I have denied myself happiness. Thankyou for helping me see that Maria, you have always been a wise woman. -Regina'_

Those were the words that were received by the guard who read the letter before handing it to Maria, asking her if that meant Regina's surrender. When Maria read the letter though, she decoded Regina's true message, reading silently.

_'Maria, I have no plans to surrender to Snow White. Come to my castle once the fools are convinced I am no longer a threat_.'

The guard had asked Maria again if the contents of the letter meant Regina's surrender. Clutching the letter in one hand, and the other resting on the dirty kitchen table, Maria looked at the guard with a smile. 'Yes sir. The Queen wishes to backdown from the fight against Snow White. You may send word to the palace.'

The next day a white dove from Snow White had flown in telling the guard he was no longer needed and Maria was free to live in exile. She wouldn't, she had to tend to Regina's instructions from the letter. Which was why Maria was now sneaking her way back through the Enchanted Forest in the dark night to get to Regina's castle.

Whatever it was Regina was unleashing on Snow White, Regina had wanted Maria to come to her castle so she would be protected. It made Maria wonder if Regina had also sent word to Elspeth, who had apparently been living on the other side of the Enchanted Forest, just outside the kingdom.

Enchanted Forest, pre-Pan.

Sealing off a large section of the Enchanted Forest and its outlying territories seemed to have been a better idea than Cora originally thought. Regina was such an amateur with her magic, when she had cast the curse it had been easy for a recently returned Cora to save this part of the land so she could find a way back to her daughter. She had created a sanctuary for those that had escaped Regina's curse living within the sealed territory. She had earned their respect and trust, disguising herself as Lancelot, the great knight of Camelot.

Two strangers had been brought into the camp by the warrior Mulan, one of whom looked remarkably like Snow White. Cora need to test her theory. When Mulan took the prisoners to Snow White's castle, Cora followed, still disguised as Lancelot.

She had tried to trick the woman into telling her how to get back to the place her blonde companion referred to as 'Storybrooke'. It was where Regina had gone, and she intended to get there. But a sword was drawn on her, and Cora gave up her disguise. 'Hello Snow White, what a pleasant surprise.'

Snow glared, eyes fiery back at Cora. 'Why are you here Cora?' she said defensively.

Cora laughed at the girl. 'Don't you ever tire of fighting, child? I am here because I miss my daughter, and I would like to be reunited with her.'

The blonde looked from Cora to Snow. 'What is she talking about?' Cora smiled sarcastically at the blonde.

Snow, keeping her sword on Cora's throat, answered her companion. 'Destroy it Emma!, We'll find another way!' Just as 'Emma' set fire to the wardrobe, Snow had launched herself at Cora, dropping the sword and resorting to her bows and arrows when Cora started transporting herself randomly around the room, until she had disappeared completely.

Cora returned to the sanctuary, killing everyone in her wake, taking their hearts to strengthen her power. Her last victim, pleading to Cora with cries of '_Don't you remember me_?!' was a woman who begged for mercy, swearing she knew the Queen Regina. A woman named Elspeth.

Enchanted Forest, day of curse.

Maria had managed to get to Regina's castle undetected, but once she had arrived it was eerily quiet. She had expected Regina to be there, or even her father if Regina wasn't. But there was nobody, not even a Black Knight.

Maria made her way up the grand staircase to Regina's chambers, where she hoped she would find some clue as to what Regina had asked her to come to the castle for. She saw it when she looked through the french doors opening onto the balcony. The dark purple haze engulfing the forest. And on Regina's dresser, an envelope with Maria's name on it. She snatched it up, breaking the wax seal with her fingernail to open it immediately.

A hand moved slowly to her mouth, the letter shocked Maria. Regina had killed her own father to unleash a curse. She wanted Maria to protect her castle in her absence when the curse ripped her from the Enchanted Forest. The castle was surrounded by the purple cloud, and as Maria watched from Regina's balcony, there was nothing she could see except for that. Then, just as it had descended upon the forest, it disappeared.

There was a difference, Maria could already notice it. Where before there had been people in the village below selling whatever products they had to offer, the square was now abandoned, not a life in sight. So began Maria's life residing as royal in Regina's castle.

Enchanted Forest, the Castle.

Zelena made herself known as soon as Regina found a moment of peace away from the Charmings. 'Hello _Sister_, did you miss me?' The green woman greeted her.

Regina narrowed her eyes. 'What do you want?' Zelena smiled wickedly, her teeth appearing extra white against her emerald skin.

'Oh well, I thought I would drop in and see if you realised what you were missing yet?'

Regina went to strike the woman, clearly she had only come to toy with Regina's mind. There had been nothing missing, she had checked. Zelena had only taken one dress.

Zelena grabbed Regina's hand before it struck her. 'Or perhaps I should rather say..._whom_?' She smiled again, her eyes widening on the 'whom'. Zelena released Regina's wrist, and disappeared again in her cloud of green. Regina sat confused for some time before the thought struck her. Maria. Maria should have been here. She had never known if Maria had reached the castle. Regina panicked. If the 'whom' Zelena had referred to was Maria, then what had she done?

**so what has happened to Maria? Does Regina know Robin found the hidden room and the baby sock? We shall see..**.


	15. Chapter 15

**hello lovely readers! Here is the new chapter written in the new format (hope its a bit easier for you). Also, has anyone seen Lana's icebucket challenge? Check it out...quite amusing. Following this chapter I am going to do it as Part II of Evil Desires...so we will jump to Storybrooke in the next one which means more OQ..yay! Enjoy!**

Enchanted Forest, pre-return (Zelena's occupation of the Castle)

Zelena found her sister's castle easily enough when she arrived in the Enchanted Forest. So much nicer than Oz. True, her sister had done some damage, but it was child's play compared to what Oz had suffered. The Enchanted Forest had colour and life...well, some. It was mostly empty because of the wretched curse Regina had cast. It would not be for long though, she was expecting Regina to return, it was one of the reasons she had come to the forest in the first place.

Zelena made herself at home in Regina's castle, it was quite cosy actually, and she could let the monkey do as he pleased destroying things until she wanted him for something. She went through her sister's clothes, trying to find something of her taste. The monkey interrupted...Zelena never called him by his name, it reminded her of what he had done to be turned into the beast. Zelena could see he had been destroying some other possession of Regina's again, he had strips of material stuck in his teeth, and his fur was matted with something sticky. 'You could at least keep yourself clean, you filthy animal' she scowled. His face looked hurt, and Zelena had a momentary feeling of guilt.

She looked at him, her face softening slightly. 'What do you want?' The monkey grinned at her, reaching his hand out beckoning for her to follow him. Zelena didn't know what he was up to, but she knew that face, and she knew that whatever reason he wanted her to follow him for, he had discovered something of importance to show to her.

It was odd she hadn't found the woman earlier, she had been through Regina's castle from the tower to the underground vault and never seen so much as a sign that there was someone else living there. Zelena smiled at the monkey, for once he had actually done something good she hadn't had to ask for. He had chained the woman somehow, making her immobile until he could bring Zelena to her.

The woman looked to Zelena with her tired elderly eyes. 'Whoever you are, I'll have you know I do _not_ appreciate being a prisoner in my own home' the woman said, with boldness. Zelena took the woman's chin in her hand, coming face to face with the stranger. Coldly she replied 'Whoever _YOU_ are, I'll have you know that this...castle...is certainly _NOT your_ home. Not unless you are the Queen...and clearly, you are _not_' Zelena said, dropping the woman's chin and eyeing her up and down.

She was dressed as a royal servant, making Zelena think perhaps her sister had used the woman as a decoy, and was somewhere sneaking her way back into the castle.

Zelena turned to the monkey, who was excited he had made Zelena happy. 'Go and scout the forest and all the entrances around the castle. Regina must be here somewhere' she ordered him, and he flew off, happy to obey. Once he had gone, Zelena turned back to the woman. 'What's your name dear?' she said, flicking her wrist to release the tight chains binding the woman.

Stretching her elderly arms and legs, the woman looked at Zelena. 'Shouldn't I be the one asking you?' Zelena frowned. Obviously the hag was more feisty than she appeared. Zelena shot her hand out in a choking grasp, watching the woman fall to her knees as she gasped for breath. Dropping her hand, the woman regained her breath and Zelena asked again. 'Your _name_, dearie?' This time, the woman was more cooperative. 'Maria. My name is Maria' she said.

Enchanted Forest, the Castle.

Thinking of Maria, Regina had rushed to the hidden room where the box of baby items was kept. The spell that protected the room was designed to let only three people in...Regina, Maria, and her father. They occupied her heart, and unlike blood magic, a protection spell cast by the heart could not be broken, it was bound by the love Regina had for Maria and her father Henry.

She stood in the middle of the room, looking around trying to figure out if indeed anything had been disturbed. She hadn't noticed anything out of place when she first checked the room after she had returned to the castle, but staring around the room now, she did notice things were not as she had left them when she'd checked the first time. Regina frowned. Zelena couldn't possibly get in here, but if she had Maria alive to use as leverage against her...Regina's thought trailed off as she noticed the lid of the baby box was askew.

She marched over immediately, taking the lid off carefully to check the contents was still there. Sure enough, it was, and she breathed a breath of relief she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Regina reached down into her pocket, remembering the tiny sock she had accidentally put there last night. She would have to dig around and find the other one to match the pair.

Regina reached for the box again, and was surprised to see the matching sock resting on top of the pile. This scared Regina...someone had been in that room and seen the contents of that box. Regina knew she hadn't left the sock on top like that...she had always packed the box as Maria had given it to her, the clothing on the left, the blankets on the right, the music box placed carefully in between and the toy horse sat on the clothing beside Maria's letter.

She had left the room in a rush before...hence she had shoved the sock in her pocket...but everything had still been in its place. Regina put the tiny sock back in its pair, closing the lid of the box. Whoever had discovered her secret, she was certainly going to make them wish they weren't so nosy.

She returned to the main library where Snow White was expecting her to announce the plan to defeat Zelena. It only took one look at the man for Regina to know who had been in her room. The thief. How he had found and entered the room though was what disturbed Regina the most.

Enchanted Forest, Zelena's occupation.

Maria had been locked up deep under the castle in the dungeons after her encounter with the green woman who called herself 'Zelena'. It was cold, dark and wet, and the cell smelt of mould and dried blood. She didn't want to picture what Regina had done to prisoners down here, but she wasn't naïve.

Maria knew the beautiful girl who had virtually been her daughter in law was not the same woman who had asked her to look after her castle during the years of her absence. She knew Regina had killed many in cold blood trying to get to Snow White, and she even knew that Regina had taken her father's life for her revenge. Despite having knowledge of Regina's violence, Maria still loved the knew Regina would never have let the darkness consume her had she not lost her child.

Maria's loyalty and concern for Regina was what had put her in the damp dungeon in the first place. As soon as Zelena had sent the monkey-beast out the window, Maria had made the mistake of telling Zelena that she was wasting her time looking for Regina, because if Regina had returned as Zelena seemed to believe, then Maria would not be in the castle.

Zelena had given Maria a hard slap and accused her of trying to save herself. 'What _exactly_ makes you so special to my little sister Maria?' The green woman remarked as she marched Maria down to her prison cell. Stopping at the doorway to her cell, Maria answered Zelena, looking boldly into her eyes. 'Family', Maria said, and with that, an enraged Zelena had thrown her into the cell, taking away her voice so she couldn't even call for help. Maria sat on the dirt floor, praying that if Regina returned, she would find her before Zelena killed her.

**So, off to Storybrooke next, but is Maria going to be there?**

***also, I should point out, I know the name Maria is similar to Marian...THEY ARE NOT THE SAME! Maria was invented for my first story, To Heal A Heart, before the whole Robin-Regina-Marian thing had even aired on tv. Hope that clears the confusion : )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my lovely readers! As promised, I have updated Chapter 16, so you now have the full version as well as the teaser I posted earlier. Apologies for my long absence...real-life has kept me quite busy! More chapters to come, so hope you enjoy :)**

**-OUATAddict xox**

* * *

PART II - Return to Storybrooke

* * *

_Storybrooke_

It was like nothing had changed. Regina had woken in her bed at the Manor as she had every other morning since 1985. Except there was something that she remembered. She'd let Henry go with Emma at the town line, just...yesterday? That couldn't be right, some part of her felt it had been longer than a day. She shook her head clear and got out of bed, walking to the window that overlooked the main street. She could see Granny putting out the chalkboard menu for the diner, and decided she would go out for breakfast. Despite the strange circumstances, it was a nice morning.  
Having readied herself, Regina was just grabbing her purse and on her way through the foyer when someone came knocking- rather rudely, she thought, on her front door. When she opened it, it ruined her good morning.

'David. What a nice surprise. I was just on my way out, so if you'll excuse me-' Regina said, trying to move past the un-Charming. Instead, David barged past her into her house, so she turned around to snap at him.

'How-' was all Regina managed before David began his own tirade.

'Dare I? How dare you, Regina! How could you bring us back here like this? We have no memory of at least a year! Why on earth would you do that? Did you miss Henry that much?' He stopped yelling when he saw the puzzled look on Regina's face.  
'How do you figure we've lost a year? That can't be possible, I said good bye to Henry yesterday.' Regina said, wryly.

David leaned against the wall, turning away from Regina. 'Mary Margaret's pregnant. Very pregnant. We have the same last memory as you seem to claim to have Regina. Are you really telling me you don't know anything about this?'

Regina frowned as she processed David's words. 'You really think I would curse myself if I brought everyone back? That's new. If you must know, I couldn't possibly have cast the curse to bring us back here anyway. It requires the heart of the one you love most...I no longer have that.'

David looked up , turning to face Regina. 'I'm sorry Regina. But you should know that everyone else is going to jump to the same conclusion.'

Regina was quiet, she knew what David said was true. 'I think you should go now David', she said, putting her coat and purse down. As David left, she slammed the door behind him. Had it really been a year?

* * *

Deep beneath the earth, held captive in a dirty storm shelter, Rumple was madly spinning at his wheel. As he spun, he mumbled repetitively to himself 'not here, not right, not here, not right', not even noticing the witch come down with the gruel she provided him for a meal. He was being tortured by his own mind, and the witch knew how to take advantage of it.

Using the Dark One's dagger, she approached him. 'Get. Up.' She ordered him, raising the dagger in her hand as she spoke. Rumple obeyed, with no choice, looking into the blue eyes of the wicked woman who held him prisoner.

'Oh, poor, poor, Rumple. Whatever shall I do with you?' She smiled, a devil-like grin. She handed the bowl of gruel to him, watching as he slowly took it back to the tiny stool where he had sat spinning moments before.

Digging his fingers into the bowl, Rumple started mumbling again. 'Not here, not right, not here, not right'.

'Why do you keep saying that!' The witch yelled at him annoyed. But she had no answer.

Rumple swallowed a finger scoop of gruel, laughing maniacally. 'Not here, not right, not here, not right' he continued, as she turned her back, walking back up the stairs to the outside world.


	17. Chapter 17

Regina had sat in her home office long enough, thinking about what David had said. She knew she couldn't've possibly cast the curse to return them to Storybrooke, but someone had, which meant there had to be a villain amongst the Storybrooke residents at this moment...and for once it wasn't her. She still hadn't had breakfast yet, but somehow she was no longer hungry. Thinking about what events could have occurred in the year she had apparently forgotten had killed her appetite.  
Regina was just sorting through some papers when her doorbell rang. She braced herself for the army of attackers she was likely to be greeting. Yet, when she answered the door, she was shocked to see Emma standing before her.

Regina's wine glass shattered on the floor, staining the carpet with what had been left. Emma stood in the open doorway, a stunned look on her own face.

'Isn't it a little early for that?' She said, eyeing the red colour soaking into Regina's white carpet.

Regina was still in some kind of shock, but she was quick to respond. 'Doesn't matter how early it is after the wake up call I had. What are you doing here? And where is Henry?'

Emma stepped through the door, avoiding the mess and continued through to Regina's kitchen. As Regina followed, she wondered how on earth Emma could have returned when she would not have remembered Storybrooke at all. Emma sat down at Regina's dining table, brushing a hand through her blonde hair. Regina sat opposite, awkwardly waiting for Emma to blurt out whatever it was she had come to talk about.

'Okay Regina, before I start...yes, I have seen my parents, that's part of the reason why I'm here. I can tell you that it has been a year, a lot happened in New York. I came back with Henry...but he doesn't remember any of this. He doesn't remember anyone here, and he won't remember who you are to him. That is how I know there is no way you could have cast this curse...' Emma began to explain, gently.

Regina drew in a deep breath. 'How is it that you remember and Henry doesn't? Emma how is it you know that I told David the truth when I said I am just like the rest of this cursed town?!'

Emma tried to reach out her hand to comfort Regina. It was no use. Regina was, yet again, distancing herself.

'Regina, listen to me. There was only one dose of the potion I took to remember. There are still a couple of drops left in the vial...maybe you can replicate it and then Henry will remember. I know you had to have told David the truth, because I know that if you had cast the curse, you would have rather have forgotten your pain than let yourself remember it. Regina, Neverland changed you. I know you would not have cast the same curse on this town twice, letting everyone forget all over again. But someone has, and I think, if we work together, we can figure out who did this.'

Regina wiped a tear from her cheek, and blinked at Emma's serious face. 'You think it's that easy?'

Emma nodded, hoping Regina would see the good side of her plan.

'Fine. But we do things my way. Meet me at my vault in an hour.' Regina said, leaving the table.

Emma remained seated, smiling to herself. Given that she had gone to Regina's prepared for a fight, she supposed that her chat with Regina had gone rather well. She left Regina's home as quickly as she had bursted in, reminding herself to keep an eye on Regina's state of health whilst Henry didn't recognise her...Emma had noticed how quickly Regina had somewhat shutdown at the mention of Henry's name. Whatever had occurred in the Enchanted Forest, Emma had to find a way for Regina to remember. It was their only hope of helping Henry...and finding the villain.


	18. Chapter 18

_Storybrooke, the Forest._

* * *

Robin and his men awoke in the middle of an unfamiliar forest as the bright sunlight broke through the trees. Little Roland was already wide awake, playing with sticks he had found by the campfire as Little John cooked breakfast. Robin wondered how they had ended up in a place so unfamiliar without any recollection of their journey there.  
He found it terrifying, almost, that not even his four year old son could remember how they had got there. Robin himself could recall times in the Sherwood Forest when some of his men had returned to camp utterly drunk, and waking the next morning with no clue as to what they had done the previous night or how they had got back...but this was not like that.

Robin scooped Roland up in a bear hug, the child's squeals of delight echoing through the forest. He'd asked his son how many days they had been camped there, usually the boy knew, and he would smile and hold up his four little fingers...the amount of days Robin had taught him they could camp in one spot for.

This time, Roland had looked at his father rather confused.  
'Papa, we just got here.'

Robin put his boy down, gathering his men together.  
'Men, this is not our forest. We do not know if it is safe to camp here. I suggest we find out where we are first before decide to stay. We shall go find out after breakfast.'

A small tug on Robin's sleeve reminded him Roland was still by his side.

'Papa what shall I do?'

Robin smiled at his son, the innocent eyes and dimples melting his heart.

'You, Roland, shall be my Chief Merry Man. You shall stay here with Little John and look after the camp.'

Roland smiled, and ran off to tell Little John. Robin watched after him, a thoughtful smile on his face. He hoped this place was safe for his son, he would find out soon enough.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest, the Castle, Zelena's occupation._

Maria waited in her dirty cell for the witch to return. She'd find out Maria's secrets soon enough, the ones that tied her to not just Regina, but also to Cora. Maria had realised just how much danger she was in as soon as Zelena had said she was Regina's sister. Her knowledge could cost her her life if she didn't play Zelena's game right. Yet it could also save her...if Zelena felt so obliged. But Maria had already made up her mind. Zelena had become like Cora, she was not like Regina, driven by the madness of such a great loss of love. Zelena had chosen to be wicked, like her mother, because it meant having great power. Regina had fallen victim to the darkness, it had never been her choice. A noise in the corridor broke Maria's thoughts.

'Ah Maria. My, my. You are a tough one aren't you?' Zelena sneered as she approached the cell.  
Maria looked the green woman in the eyes, staring her down.  
'Your mother would be disappointed to see you like this Zelena. She was a collector, not a torturer.'

Zelena reached through the bars, grabbing Maria by the chin.  
'What would you know about my mother?'

* * *

**What could Maria's secret be? To be revealed in new chapters coming... ; )**


	19. Chapter 19

_Storybrooke_

* * *

Regina waited impatiently for Emma to arrive at her family crypt. She hated the irony of having to work with Emma...again...without Henry. She'd already been waiting a good fifteen minutes when she heard footsteps approaching. Turning around, she began talking before she saw who belonged to the footsteps.

'About time you showed up. I was beginning to think you'd...' Regina said, trailing off when she realised it was not Emma who had been approaching.

The gentlemen smiled at Regina, a soft, trusting smile, a little amused.

'Apologies M'Lady, you are the first person I have seen in this strange town. Can you tell me what this place is?' He asked Regina.

She narrowed her eyes at the man, quizzically. She had become vary wary of newcomers to Storybrooke, particularly since Emma had arrived. However, this was different. This man seemed like he was from her realm, but somehow had missed the first curse. Odd. But Emma had also told her that there were new people surfacing around Storybrooke, so Regina supposed it was possible...yet she couldn't help thinking that one of those people had to be the culprit for returning them to Storybrooke without their past year of memories.

'You're not originally from here?' She said to the man, careful with her questions.

He smiled again, making Regina feel oddly uncomfortable. There was something drawing her to this man, but she didn't know what was so familiar.

'I'm afraid not. My camp is in the woods...we stopped last night in the forest, and this morning we woke in an unfamiliar territory'.

Regina eyed the man up and down again, trying her hardest to remember if she had ever crossed paths with the gentleman. It was no use, she didn't have her complete memories, if she had, she would surely remember such a man as this.

'Well, you're in Storybrooke. Right now it isn't safe, so you'd be better off finding shelter at Granny's.' She told him, dismissively.

He smiled at her again, reaching to shake her hand.  
'Thank-you...uh...' He paused, realising he didn't know her name.

'Regina' she said, shaking his hand lightly. It was so familiar, the feeling, she was unnerved by it. What was going on?

He let go.  
'Thank-you Regina.' He turned back towards the path he must have followed from the woods to the cemetery.

Before he left, Regina called out to him.

'Might I ask you your name?'

He turned, and for the first time, Regina noticed the bow and arrows slung over his shoulder.

'Robin. Robin Hood, of Locksley.' He said, with a smile, and turned back down the path.

Regina watched him disappear back into the woods before her thoughts were interrupted by Emma.

'Who was that?' Emma asked.

Regina frowned, ignoring Emma's question.

'You're late. We need to get started.' She said, disappearing into the crypt, and down the stairs to her vault.

* * *

_Storybrooke, the Forest._

* * *

Robin returned to the camp, thoughts of the woman he'd just met on his mind. She was so beautiful, stunning in every way, there was something so familiar about her touch when they had shaken hands. _Regina_. The name of a queen. He sat himself down on a log as Roland came running up to him, nearly knocking Robin off the log when he crashed into him for a hug. Robin laughed.

'Roland, my boy, what have you been doing? I believe you need a bath!' Robin said, looking at his son grinning at him through a mud-smeared face.

Little John idled up, also covered with mud, an apologetic look on his face. 'Sorry Robin. We had some fun making mud pies...'

Robin smiled. 'No harm done John...all in good humour.' Robin released Roland from his lap, and Roland immediately scampered off to chase a rabbit he had spotted.

The two men watched the boy as Robin began to speak again. 'I have found out where we are, Little John. We have landed- so to speak, in the forest of a place called 'Storybrooke'. My impression tells me it is quite safe. Have the other men returned yet?'

Little John shook his head. 'No, just Roland and I until you came back just now.'

The conversation was interrupted suddenly by the yells of Robin's men as they ran into the camp, firing arrows at something in the air behind them.  
'Hide Roland! We're not safe!' One of them yelled over his shoulder to Robin.

Robin leaped immediately from the log, taking great strides in the direction of where his young son was currently standing frozen, frightened by the sudden action. Robin scooped him up, placing his cloak over him and told Roland to hide inside their tent. He caught a glimpse of the beast over his shoulder as he slung his bow and arrows on, and himself was quite taken by surprise.

Damn it, Robin. He thought to himself. If he hadn't been so mesmerised by Regina, he would have remembered her telling him it wasn't safe out here...that they were better off at some place she'd called 'Granny's'. He drew his bow from his shoulder, placing an arrow ready to fire. The mysterious beast was out of his range at the moment, but the other men were firing their arrows, trying to drive it out of the campsite.

They chased the thing through the forest. It had wings, like a bird, but it seemed like it was also part baboon. Robin had never seen such a beast before. It swooped down in an attempt to grab Little John, and Robin fired his arrow, hoping to injure the thing and at least get it on the ground. But the arrow only angered the winged monkey, and it grabbed Little John, piercing its claws deep into his shoulder as it carried him off.

'Drop your weapons men!' Robin commanded, 'we need to find help!'

* * *

**Well, well...shall have quite the turn of events in new chapters. OutlawQueen is a-happening!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I have to say a quick apology to my new beta...I'm still trying to figure out how to get my chapters to you, but this one needed to be posted before the new episode on Sunday.** **Also, my lovely readers, if any of you know how to upload a cover photo please let me know...I went to change it and the website keeps doing strange things every time I try to upload the new image. We are now counting down to the last chapters...so without further ado, here is the latest...**

**-OUATAddict xx**

* * *

As Robin and his Men sought help for Little John, across the forest, another figure was running for safety. It was Rumplestiltskin, having escaped his prison beneath the ground he now ran towards his shop in the town, where he knew he would find Belle. The mad part of him told him only to run, to get away from the wicked woman who was controlling him. But in this moment, there was a stronger, sane part of him telling him he had to get a message to Belle...or Emma Swan.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest, the Castle, Zelena's occupation_

* * *

Zelena's beast had beaten Maria more while Zelena watched on laughing. She wanted answers about Cora that Maria refused to give. It was all she had to ensure she lived for Regina's return. She was bloody and bruised, but she was tough. She also had the advantage that Regina had protected her within the castle. If Zelena knew how to truly harm Maria...taking her outside the castle grounds...Maria knew the monkey probably would have killed her hours ago.

"_Tell me_ what you know about my mother!" Zelena demanded again, her blue eyes bulging, enhancing her emerald skin.

Maria thought carefully for a moment. She would have to give Zelena something.

"I'll make you a deal Zelena. You tell me what you think is your story, then _I_ will tell you whether they're true." Maria bargained, sitting in a heap on the floor, weighed by her chains.

Zelena narrowed her eyes at the woman, but called the monkey off. "Fine. If that's how you're going to play the game. But do you honestly think that _you_ know more than me about my own story?"

Maria stared up into Zelena's eyes, begging her to believe. "_Tell me_ witch! Tell me _your_ story" Maria screamed at Zelena.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

* * *

He'd left Roland in the care of the elderly woman who owned Granny's and rushed immediately to the hospital where the rest of the men had taken Little John. As Robin entered the emergency room, he could see the crisis unfolding before him. Little John was being wheeled on a gurney through to the ward, a sheriff and doctor on each side and the rest of the Merry Men following along. They hadn't quite yet reached the doors of the ward when Little John started seizing. Robin could only look on in horror as he watched the doctor and several nurses attempt to administer some kind of medicine.

The seizure didn't stop, becoming more violent as the man appeared to change form. With a sickening screech, a new winged beast appeared before the audience around the gurney, shocking everyone into silence before it turned and burst through a window; flying into the mid afternoon sky.

Robin stood, open mouthed staring in the direction of where the former Little John had escaped. He then turned to the sheriff.

'What was that, exactly?' Robin asked, hesitantly.

The sheriff, David, looked at the men, who all wore the same terrified look on their faces.

'I think we just found out what has been happening to the disappearing residents.' David replied.

* * *

Regina had had enough of Emma's company. She'd wasted valuable time trying to replicate the memory potion, trying to figure out the true villain in Storybrooke, and now all she wanted was to enjoy a glass of wine and flick through a good magazine.

'Miss Swan, I think it's high time to call it a day. None of what we've done here has helped us any further in our investigation and I have things to do.' Regina said, with boredom.

Emma blinked back at her, about to reply when her phone rang. Regina huffed a sigh of relief. She really didn't want to deal with whatever Emma had been going to say to her. Emma hung up the phone, turning back to Regina.

'That was David. We have another problem.' Emma said, her face serious.

Regina shrugged it off. 'I'm supposed to be the guilty one, remember? Go, Emma. Come back tomorrow. I'm not inclined to be attacked again by those who only see me as one thing.'

Emma smiled. 'Your choice Regina. I'll fill you in when I come back tomorrow.' She picked up her jacket then, and promptly left Regina to her peace and quiet.

But Regina wasn't in peace. She poured herself a glass of her favourite red wine and settled on the sofa. Deep in her mind, she was thinking about Robin, the man she had met at the cemetery earlier. He was but a stranger to her, yet, she had such a pull to him, so familiar his presence beside her that now as she sat sipping her wine, she actually felt lonely without him. She shook the thought from her head. How could she possibly be attached to a man she had only briefly met? It was bizarre.

* * *

Robin was currently at the sheriff's station with the other Merry Men relaying their story when a blonde woman burst in. She was talking rapidly as she threw her jacket down on a desk and grabbed a notebook from David. Robin didn't catch all of what she said, but he caught the name Regina. He hoped she was safe.

He dreamed of her that night, how strange it was that he had met her in Storybrooke just the once, yet he was so captivated by her. He wondered if they'd been somehow tied in the missing year David had told them about. It may explain how Robin felt. Was Regina something he was missing?

* * *

**so there you go my lovelies...chapt 20. In the next few ****chapts we'll be skipping ahead quite a bit, because, let's face it...we just want OQ happiness. BUT before that, Maria will reveal her secrets to Zelena...but which ones? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello all my lovely readers! I have a new update for you! And hooleydooley that last episode was HOT! We need more of that for OutlawQueen. Anyways...my lovely beta snoopydoodles17 has helped me edit this chapter and will be helping for the rest of the story, so hopefully you enjoy it!**

**-OUATAddict xx**

* * *

_Enchanted forest, the Castle, Zelena's occupation _

* * *

"She _left _me in a basket in the middle of nowhere! She gave _EVERYTHING_ to my sister! Why _shouldn't_ I be bitter?!" Zelena finished screaming at Maria.

Maria laughed, and Zelena stepped forward threatening to slap her. "No Zelena, you don't want to hurt me. You're bitterness simply amuses me since the hurt you feel is from the wrong people." Maria said calmly.

Zelena dropped her hand, eyeing Maria suspiciously. "What is it exactly you know Maria? If you're wasting my time trying to spare your life, then I can only guarantee that if that is the case, you _will_ die faster. Now tell me, _why_ does my bitterness amuse you?" Zelena sneered.

Maria shifted position on the chair, rattling her chains trying to make herself more comfortable. It was difficult considering how much her body was aching from the bruises and welts the monkey had given her. She then looked back into Zelena's eyes, ready to speak.

"It amuses me Zelena because Cora wanted you. She wanted to raise you as she did with your sister. But she was betrayed. Just as your sister was. Your bitterness should be directed at those who took everything from your _family_, not just yourself." Maria said.

Zelena walked a circle around her, toying with the green pendant around her neck. "How do _you_ know this? How do I know you're not making this up?" Zelena questioned, as she came to a stop behind Maria.

Maria shrank in her chair, hanging her head in surrender. "Because I was the midwife that delivered you. Then when your mother married your sister's father, she bound me by magic to ensure her secret was never revealed. Her death means I can speak the truth." Maria murmured shamefully.

Zelena bent down, pressing her lips to Maria's ear. "And if not my sister, then who is it I should want to kill, _dear _Maria?" Zelena whispered into the old woman's ear.

Maria smiled, turning her head to the witch. "What enemy do you all have in common?" Maria answered, drawing courage from her memories of imprisonment by Snow White.

Zelena stood up, walking around to face Maria. "**_Who_**?!" She sneered, impatient with Maria's game.

"The royal family... _Snow White_." Maria said. She felt guilty, but if Zelena turned her energy on the princess, it would mean Regina would be safe... and the other secrets Maria held to protect Regina.

* * *

Maria awoke sometime later to an eerie feel of silence. Zelena had locked her in one of the many bedchambers in the castle, telling her that the monkey would bring her a meal later. So Maria had waited, and now she could sense something had changed whilst she had been asleep. She observed her surroundings, trying to remember which room she had been locked in...she knew it was definitely not Regina's chambers, for Zelena had made a point of keeping her away from that wing of the castle. But as she looked around, Maria realised she wasn't even where she remembered being. What exactly had Zelena done to her?


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my lovely readers! Here is the next chapter, apologies for the delay I have been on holiday. ****With thanks to my lovely beta Snoopydoodles17 for editing. Hope you enjoy and I will update again soon!**

**-OUATAddict xx**

* * *

Rumple managed to get to Belle and warn her about Zelena before the witch herself tracked him down, using the dagger to order him back to his prison. He hadn't gotten the chance, yet, to tell Belle what else Zelena was hiding. He hoped soon enough that the Saviour would solve the puzzle, since Zelena's secrets were going to do far more damage than he had anticipated.

His madness would have to end soon; the voices, the very purpose of being here. It wasn't right. He couldn't even remember how he'd escaped, it was almost as if there'd been another part of him that had taken over, determined to send warning.

* * *

Regina was in her vault, sifting through her possessions from the Enchanted Forest, looking for a book that contained spells to assist her with Henry. She was desperate, if she could get him to remember...well, things would be better anyway. When she failed to find the book in the vault, she went to her hidden room - a last resort where the book could possibly be. In the center of the room, where the floor had previously been unoccupied, set the large chest, its dancing horses upon the lid almost alive in their gold embossing.  
Regina drew in a breath, the shock of its presence unnerving. She wondered what would have possessed her to bring this back with her in the second curse, since she had left it protected in her castle after casting the first curse. Her mind wandered again to what she had actually come for...the book. It was no use though, Regina found herself unable to focus, so she sank into a chair and stared blankly at the walls.

* * *

Robin awoke late in the evening to comfort Roland, who had woken from a nightmare. As much as he loved his son, Robin wished the boy had a mother who could wipe away the tears and sing him softly back to sleep sometimes. Robin was tired, and he himself had struggled with sleep after witnessing what had happened to Little John.

But then, when sleep came, she came. Dreams of being back in the Enchanted and Sherwood Forests with her. Regina. She would toy with him using snarky comments, and he would deliver a reply just as good. They were good dreams, and Robin surely felt them. He just wished when he awoke, he could work out why the brown-eyed woman with the raven hair and alluring red lips occupied his thoughts and dreams so much when he knew so little of her.

* * *

When Zelena finally returned, her prisoner was starving.  
"Apologies dear, there was a little mishap I had to tend to" Zelena said, handing the prisoner a plate of food.

Greedily, the prisoner picked out handfuls from the plate, almost inhaling the food as they ate.

Zelena sat watching. "What's today's lesson? The sheriff is onto me, I need to at least try keep up a good cover until then..."

The prisoner swallowed a large mouthful of food before speaking. "Zelena I won't play your game anymore."

Zelena frowned, snatching the plate of remaining food from the prisoner. "Well that's too bad, because if you want me to keep bringing you meals, then you're going to have to cooperate." Zelena snapped.

The prisoner studied her face for a moment, contemplating the options. "Fine. On two conditions." The prisoner bargained. Zelena handed the plate back, waiting for her prisoner's deal. "I get regular meals, not this once a day routine you seem to think is healthy. And I want to know what you plan on doing with this knowledge..." The prisoner demanded.

Zelena smiled, her wicked nature showing as she replied, "With your cooperation, I will give you your meals. But what I plan to do with the knowledge you give me is my business." Zelena then turned her back, leaving her prisoner alone in the dark room. Her prisoner, sat on the lone chair in the room, finishing the plate of food that Zelena had left behind.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello lovely readers! This is the next instalment! Unfortunately, this one is unbeta'd but I hope it still delivers**!

**-OUATAddict xx**

* * *

PART III

When History Becomes Present

* * *

Standing among the celebrating crowd at Granny's diner, Regina could only think of how much of a blur the past month had been. There had been a death, a birth and quite a battle against Zelena...the witch who had wiped their memory of the past year, and who as it had turned out, was Regina's half-sister...though Regina would continue calling herself an only child.

A light touch on her arm pulled her from her thoughts.

'I hope you're relaxing a little now, my love' a voice said, and Regina turned, a smile beaming across her face.

'I am now you're here, thief.' She laughed, her nose crinkling as Robin kissed her forehead.

She was so grateful to have found that love in him. Tinkerbell had told her they were meant to be together, and when Robin had finally convinced Regina to have drinks with him...Regina hadn't felt like she deserved the kindness and the heart he offered. He loved her despite her past. She still couldn't wrap her head around that.

* * *

Robin couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such an exquisite woman as Regina in front of him. He now knew why he'd been so drawn to her...she was his other half, he hadn't been complete until he had won her heart. And Roland loved her, she was great with the boy. He found her standing by the counter in Granny's, watching the celebrations around her. They had taken Roland out for ice cream, then walked here, oblivious to everyone else in the street, so happy.

* * *

Emma had tried unsuccessfully to get the foreign woman to tell her her name. The woman was lucky Emma had even found her, for if she hadn't, Emma suspected she would have been killed. Emma's last hope of identifying the woman was to ask Regina, hoping perhaps she had crossed paths...Regina should've known the residents in her town.

'Regina! I need to talk to you...' Emma interrupted Regina and Robin's quiet conversation. Robin gave a nod of acknowledgment to Emma, turning and sitting himself down in a nearby booth where Roland was waiting.

Regina rolled her eyes. Really? She had just been in the midst of making plans for tonight with Robin...

'Yes, Emma?' She said, trying to sound interested.

Emma stumbled over her words.

'Well...Hook and I went back to the farmhouse where Zelena had been.' She started.

Regina raised an eyebrow. 'And?'

'Zelena had another prisoner other than Gold. A woman. She won't tell me her name...' Emma continued.

Regina scoffed, confused as to what the point of Emma's story was.

'Well what am I supposed to do about that?' Regina replied, genuinely curious as to why Emma was telling her this at all.

Emma cocked her head slightly, trying to use her pleading face to soften Regina.

'I don't know what Zelena did to her. She doesn't seem to know you're not...'

Regina finished Emma's sentence. 'She still thinks I'm evil? Right.' Regina nodded, understanding.

'I thought if I introduced you to her, she would see that you're different now, that you're good...?' Emma explained.

Regina nodded, slowly. 'Alright'.

Emma motioned to a woman, who had been standing out of Regina's sight.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey all lovely readers! Well just in time for New Years, a new chapter. Again, this is unbeta'd, I wanted to get this up early. Also, I am trying to put together a mini movie trailer for this story, so if/when I complete it I will post a link. After this chapter there is only a few left and I also have another substory going based off the final chapter of this one, so keep an eye out!**

**-OUATAddict xx**

* * *

It was almost in slow-motion, as Robin watched the scene play out before him. He had sat himself at the booth with Roland after Ms Swan had interrupted his conversation with Regina. He had been trying to convince Roland that he did not in fact, need a plate of Granny's lasagne since he had just had ice-cream, and then he had looked up just in time to see Emma introducing...

'_Maria_!'

Robin watched as Regina rushed into the arms of the old woman.

'_Regina_! My darling, I thought I'd never see you again!'

The old woman cried as she hugged Regina.

Robin frowned. Something wasn't right. Regina had told him...had even shown him that her mother had died. He looked around for Mary Margaret, who he knew may have an answer. She was too engrossed in trying to settle her baby though. He closed his eyes and prayed silently.

'Please don't have lied to me'.

* * *

When the woman had come out of the shadows, Regina hadn't recognised her at first. She had bruises on her face and along her arms, and was quite thin, having obviously been starved. And then...Regina saw into the woman's eyes. Daniel's eyes. She felt tears pricking her own as she said Maria's name and rushed over to her.

'I guess this time you don't need me to look after a castle?' Maria said, with a small laugh.

Regina smiled. 'Not this time. I didn't cast the curse.'

Maria was taken aback. She didn't know this world, but she understood enough that it had been created by Regina...at least when she'd left her.

'Did Zelena do this? She brought me here...' Maria said softly.

Regina frowned, realising how many of the people in the diner had now turned their attention to herself and this strange woman, who clearly was close to Regina.

'Why don't we go outside? There's too many people here, I'm not quite ready for them to know all my secrets Maria', Regina said, taking the older woman's wrinkled hand.

* * *

As Regina led her outside, Maria caught a glimpse of the face of a man sitting at a booth behind Regina. She knew that face, she had seen it before, all those years ago on Daniel. This man had managed to capture Regina's heart...but his face currently told her that he was troubled by something.

They sat at a table in the courtyard, and Regina finally let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Maria spoke first.

'You've found love, haven't you?' She said, a soft smile crossing her face.

Regina's cheeks flushed red, she knew Maria would notice something different about her.

'Maria, what did Zelena do to you? Why would she have hurt you like this? I'm sorry this happened...' Regina said, avoiding Maria's initial question.

'Well your sister found me in the castle before you came back. She kept me locked up in her hideout after you came back so you wouldn't find me because she wanted to use me against you.' Maria replied, noticing how Regina had changed the topic.

Regina frowned, thinking hard.

'What would Zelena have against you? No-one knew who you were...until Snow arrested you and Elspeth. But you never told her the truth. So Zelena couldn't've known who you really were to me. Unless?' Regina said, thoughtfully.

Maria sighed, taking both of Regina's hands in her own.

'Regina, Zelena and the monkey did this to me until I gave up some information I had been previously bound by magic never to reveal. I never told her about Daniel and the baby...I don't even know now if Zelena figured out those secrets. But...' Maria looked deep into Regina's brown eyes, hoping that Regina would forgive her for what she was about to reveal.

'Regina, I knew about Zelena. I was the midwife that delivered her. As soon as your mother met the Dark One...Rumplestiltskin...she came back to bind my silence with her new found magic. It was right before she married Henry, your father. When Zelena told me what she had planned for you I had to protect you, like I promised. So I told her who she should have been blaming. I told her Snow White should have been the one, because Cora had wanted to keep her...until Snow's mother revealed her secret. Zelena was hurt just like both of us by Snow White's family. I'm ashamed Regina.' Maria explained solemnly.

Regina let go of Maria's hands. She was distancing herself from the older woman.

'That explains a lot...' Regina muttered to herself.

Maria didn't understand.

'Maria, I'm not angry with you. It wasn't your fault you have never told me this before. And I don't blame you for telling Zelena to go after Snow White instead. But I don't know how to process more of my mother's secrets being revealed by the one person who is more like a mother to me than Cora ever was...' Regina said, desperately trying to hold back the tears she knew would fall as soon as she turned her back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello lovely readers! winding down now, this is the third to last chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Keep an eye out as I will upload the spin-off chapter after the final one for this story goes up, and hopefully (fingers crossed) the link for the trailer that I'm in the process of making. Until then...happy reading!**

**-OUATAddict xx**

* * *

Robin had watched Regina and 'Maria' exit the diner. He'd given them a good half hour before he decided to go and confront Regina. It seemed he had come outside at the right time, as he could see Regina was on the verge of tears, and not joyful ones.

He turned to Maria.  
'What did you say to her?!' He didn't mean to sound so angry, but she had upset Regina, and not just long ago they had been overjoyed to see each other again.

Regina turned to Robin, comforted by him as he wrapped his arms around her and offered her his kerchief.  
'It's okay Robin. Maria was just telling me why Zelena wanted to cause so much havoc. Apparently our story has more details than the séance revealed.'

He knew Regina wasn't telling him something, he could tell from the tone of her voice.

'There's something else isn't there' Robin murmured softly against Regina's forehead.

Regina looked up into Robin's blue eyes, and he wiped away the last of her tears with his thumb. How she managed to be so beautiful even when she was upset he would never know.

She looked from him to Maria, still seated at the table.

'Robin, Maria is Daniel's mother. Daniel as in...' Regina started to explain.

But she need not finish the sentence. Robin knew. She had told him the night that they'd shared together by the fire. Her _fiancé_. How her mother had killed him in front of her. Robin had told her about his wife Marian too. How when he and the Merry Men had left her in camp while they went to rob a castle (not hers, he had been adamant about that), they had returned to find the Sheriff of Nottingham holding her hostage in an attempt to capture Robin himself.

Robin had told Regina everything. How he blamed himself...because it was his arrow that killed Marian, the only time he missed his target when the Sheriff had moved so suddenly at the last second.

Somehow telling each other their griefs had brought them closer.

'I know, my love.' Robin said quietly. He kissed her softly on her forehead, squeezing her hand and returned inside the diner. He sensed there were words between Maria and Regina still to be said, and he left them respectfully to talk.

* * *

Maria watched Robin go then turned back as Regina sat down again.  
'What haven't you told him Regina? I can see something is still troubling you.' Maria said gently.

Regina looked tired.  
'I told him about Daniel. I haven't told him about the baby. I suppose I should...even Snow White knows the truth now. I'm scared Maria. I don't want him to think... He's seen how hurt I was over Henry, and how much I love Roland, but my own baby...' Regina sighed, looking away. 'It's different, that's all.' She said.

Maria was confused. Of course, she didn't know about Regina's adopted son Henry or Robin's little boy Roland yet.

'Who are those children Regina?'

'I forgot. I'm sorry. Henry is my adopted son. He lives with his birth mother...Emma, the woman who rescued you. And Roland is Robin's son...Robin is a widower.' Regina quickly explained.

Maria nodded slowly, processing everything Regina had said.

'Okay...but I must ask...why does Snow White know now? About what happened that day? You told me she was never to know.' Maria inquired.

Regina smiled slightly.  
'She was eavesdropping on a conversation between myself and Emma when we had to rescue Henry. The truth came spilling out, and then she asked me if that was why I had been sick for all that time after the fall. I couldn't lie to her after she'd already heard me tell Emma the truth.'

Maria took Regina's hands, looking at her seriously.

'Sweetheart, you have come such a long way from where you were. I'm so proud of you. What makes you so scared to tell Robin what happened back in the forest?'  
Maria said gently.

A tear streaked its way down Regina's cheek.

'Because I _love_ him Maria. I think I love him _more_ than Daniel. Daniel told me to love again. And I do. I'm just afraid of my future with Robin. What if...what if the chest for Daniel's baby came back to Storybrooke because it knows there's something for my future? Maria, I can't go through that same heartbreak...'  
Regina started crying again.

Maria moved around the table to pull Regina into her arms.

'Regina, I _know_ that that man loves you. Telling him would only build your relationship. He has to know if Snow knows. As for the baby chest...I don't know Regina, sweetheart. But I don't believe you will go through the same again.'

Maria said gently as Regina pulled back to meet her eyes.

'Really Maria?'

Maria kissed the top of Regina's head, and smiled.

'This world is different. The happiness you have with Robin won't be tried as you were with Daniel. Now go to him Regina.'


	26. Chapter 26

Robin waited at the window with a sleeping Roland in his arms. It seemed Maria and Regina had continued a conversation that had waited years. He watched Regina, her expressions changing as she and Maria were talking, thinking of what Regina meant to him. They had stuck by each other against Zelena the whole battle...even if at first they had loathed each other.

Robin knew that whatever Maria said to Regina would influence how Regina approached their relationship. He knew that simply from knowing what Maria meant to Regina. If it were Marian, Roland's mother and his first love, he knew he would be conflicted.

He shifted Roland in his arms, careful not to wake the boy. It seemed Regina was getting up from the table now, so he came away from the window to meet her at the door.  
'Regina...' Robin began when she opened the door.

Regina met Robin's eyes, then turned her attention to the sleeping Roland.

'I think we should take him home, Robin. Maria is going to stay at Granny's. I'm ready to go home too.' She said.

Robin didn't say anything, he could see that she would talk to him when they got home. Regina took Roland from him and waited as he said a hasty goodbye to their friends for both of them. Snow understood, she herself was preparing to take baby Neal home.

* * *

Snow and Emma watched Regina walk home with Roland in her arms and Robin by her side from Granny's window until they were distracted by Maria.

'She finally has her happiness Snow. She has come a long way from where I left her.' Maria said from behind.  
Snow turned around, Emma with her. 'Maria! I didn't see you there...' Snow started, simultaneously trying to keep Neal from waking up.

Emma narrowed her eyes, looking quizzically at Maria. She was trying to workout if Maria was truly good. She reached for her brother, taking him from Snow, all the while watching Maria.  
'I'm just going to take Neal over here, sit with him make sure he stays asleep...' Emma said. She retreated to a nearby booth where David also sat watching Maria.

Now that Regina was gone, Maria had no reason to be polite to Snow.  
'Maria, you know I never meant to hurt anyone. Regina and I are even on...reasonably good terms now. I want her to be happy too. She...' Snow started at Maria,but was cutoff.  
'Stop, Snow. I didn't come to fight you. Your daughter rescued me from Zelena. I never would have been in that situation if you had had me killed back when I was your prisoner. And if I hadn't lived through all of that then I never would have been reunited with Regina. I came here to _thank_ you.' Maria said gently, smiling softly.

Snow could feel Emma and David's eyes watching on. She leant in and hugged Maria, tears suddenly pricking at her eyes. 'I'm so, _so_ sorry Maria. But I'm glad you have Regina back.' Snow cried into Maria's shoulder.

Maria was glad. She could let go now. She had seen Regina find happiness as she deserved. She had received an apology from Snow White, for which she had waited years for, almost, if not longer than Regina had. She was ready to tackle her next journey, the secret she had kept from Regina, the thing Zelena had done to her.

* * *

They had put Roland to bed and Regina was now in her silk pyjamas waiting for Robin to come downstairs to talk. She prepared herself, deep breaths in and out, she had worked herself up overthinking everything she was about to say. He took her by surprise, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and planting a kiss on her neck.  
"Robin! I didn't hear you come down. I was just making some tea...did you want some?" She said, as she dunked a tea bag in her mug.

Robin chuckled. "I have all I want here in my arms." He pulled Regina around to face him, and she turned with a smile.  
"Would I be wrong my darling, if I were to ask if there was something you wanted to talk about?" Robin said earnestly.

Regina appreciated the way Robin loved her. It made her feel more comfortable and relaxed about what she was to tell him.

"No...you're not wrong. But I think it would be more comfortable in front of the fire?" Regina replied, looking into Robin's blue eyes. They twinkled back at her, and she didn't need Robin to reply, it had been said by that one look.

She took her mug of tea and Robin followed her to the den where the fire was burning. Sitting down on the white sofa, Regina suddenly felt panicked again. She had a quick gulp of her tea and set it down on the table next to her, then looked back to Robin. Now or never.

"Robin...this...sudden reappearance of Maria...it won't change anything between us," Regina began.

Robin reached out, placing his hand gently upon Regina's thigh. He looked rather concerned for Regina.

"Robin, Maria is a part of who I am...who I was long before I was the Evil Queen...and all the years I was. She reminded me tonight of something you should know." Regina had to take another deep breath, trying to prevent the tears she could feel would start soon.  
Robin took her hand in his. "Whatever it is Regina, I can handle it." He kissed the top of her hand and held tightly, gazing at her as she continued.

"When we returned to Storybrooke...something from my past appeared in my vault. It was something that should have stayed in the Enchanted Forest, but for some reason it didn't. Robin, that item was a chest of gifts from Maria for the baby I had expected with Daniel. The baby I lost not long after marrying Snow White's father in the Enchanted Forest." The tears she had held back now came spilling freely down her cheeks.

Robin caught the tears, wiping them away with his thumbs. "Listen to me Regina. _I love you so much_. And I know if things had gone differently for both of us, we wouldn't be here. I cannot imagine losing Roland before knowing him, and I struggle to find the words to say to you. I know how much you loved Daniel. Seeing you with Roland...with Henry...as you tell me this, I am heartbroken you never had the chance with Daniel to experience the joys of raising your baby." He cupped her chin in his hand, causing her to look into his eyes.

"You...you believe me?" Regina said, raising her hand and entwining her fingers with his.

Robin smiled. "Of course I do. Regina, I don't doubt what you tell me. I knew there was more to your story than what the people in Snow White's kingdom told. You would never have been the person you were if not for that heartbreak. I don't believe you would ever have..." Robin trailed off as he saw that Regina understood what he'd been saying.

"Robin, Maria talked to me about sharing this with you, because it was the one thing I hadn't yet told you. I was afraid of...a lot. You knew I had secrets in the Forest...I knew you'd been in the annexe. Thankyou for keeping my secrets. If Zelena had ever found them..." Regina stopped, taking Robin's hands in her own.

Robin leaned in and gently kissed Regina's cheek. "It's okay, my love. You have me now...and Henry is back to himself, you have Roland...and you've been reunited with Maria." He looked sincere, and Regina smiled. Robin knew once she was smiling that everything would be okay. That they had a future.


	27. Chapter 27

**So it comes to a conclusion, my dear readers. This is the final chapter of Evil Desires, however as I have previously said, I will be uploading a spin-off story based from the conclusion of this chapter (and for my own OQ sanity...hehe). Without further ado, here is chapter 27!**

**-OUATAddict xx**

* * *

Maria faced it alone, knowing if she had told Regina what was to happen to her that Regina's happy ending would not suffice. Damn Zelena...damn her mother for that matter. After all Maria had done for the both of them. Regina was the only one never to have hurt Maria...she had been almost a part of Maria's family.

It was painless, that, Maria was grateful for. Zelena had removed Maria's heart before she herself was destroyed by the Dark One. Being heartless was the painless part. Maria could not feel the heartbreaking emotions she knew she would be feeling leaving Regina alone just after getting her back. But she was not at peace. Zelena hadn't given her enough time. She wished she had been able to tell Regina more. See the future to come. It wasn't fair.

She sat thinking of her husband, her sons...Regina and the grandchild she was never able to meet, toying with the now-glowing pendant still keeping her Zelena's prisoner.

Zelena had been smart doing this to her. She'd known that giving Maria a replicate pendant with a portion of her magic would torture the woman worse than taking her heart. Zelena had done it knowing it would preserve a part of herself in Maria if Zelena herself was killed in the final battle. Absorption of the soul. It took the life of its victim as a wraith did, but it gave the life to the person who cast its spell.

Maria, as suddenly as she had appeared in Storybrooke, vanished in a bright cloud of green, leaving only the mysterious pendant behind.

* * *

Snow was grateful that Robin had been there with Regina when the news broke about Maria. Like she had been when Daniel had been killed and following her miscarriage, Regina shut herself away from the prying eyes of Storybrooke in her grief. Robin kept her company, kept her from falling into the abyss of grief which had driven her to her evil motifs before.

Zelena had made good on her promise to take everything away from Regina...but she had failed in another. She had taken that who had mattered from Regina's old life. She had not been smart enough to take what was loved by Regina from her sister's new life.

Which was why Maria's gift, the embossed chest of baby items remained in Regina's vault. Maria had known why the chest had suddenly turned up in the vault on Regina's second return, but she hadn't let Regina know. She would know in time. The same prophecy that Tinkerbell had told to Regina, Maria had also been told. Except there'd been more to the version Maria had heard than what Tinkerbell had known.

* * *

It happened a year after Maria's disappearance...long after the town had declared her dead. The day Regina's baby came into the world, Maria reappeared...this time, a monkey in tow.


	28. Chapter 28

Author update:

I have just uploaded the first chapter of the substorm that follows Evil Desires. Please head on over and have a read of 'Wine, Whiskey &amp; Revenge' (OQ Babies are happening...so there's a good reason...)

-OUATAddict xx


	29. The Trailer IS HERE

Hello my lovelies!

Well...it's FINALLY HERE! I apologise in advance for it not being as spectacular and awesome as I originally planned, but I hope you like it anyway.

Presenting: Once Upon A Time- Evil Desires

Follow the youtube link from my profile, as for some reason wouldn't let me paste it here.

-OUATAddict xx


End file.
